Curiosity
by Tenucci
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are returning to Port Royal to get married. Things change when Elizabeth ends up in bed with someone who isn't her future husband. And who might that be? ;P This is a Sparrabeth story, that was first written in Finnish, then translated.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Tenucci

Translation: Redgie

Rating: M

Summary: Elizabeth and Will are returning to Port Royal to get married. Things change when Elizabeth ends up in bed with someone who isn't her future husband. And who might that be? ;P

1.

It was midnight and magnificent pirate ship called Black Pearl was anchored near shallows. Sea was calm and crew slept peacefully or less peacefully under deck.

There were also Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann on board, a young couple, who weren't part of the crew although they had spent several months at the Pearl. Now they were sailing towards Port Royal, city of Jamaica, a place where Elizabeth's father was Governor. It was finally safe to go back home now when Governor Swann had decided to save his daughter and her fiancé from the gallows.

Couple slept under the deck with other crew because Captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow, didn't naturally want to give his own cabin to the guests.

Elizabeth Swann couldn't sleep because the first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, snored loudly and so did other crew members. In addition to that, under the deck she could hear all squeaks and snappings of the vessel. Girl crept to the deck for fresh air and she hoped that it would help her to sleep.

xxx

The night was pleasantly quiet and calm. Stars were shining between shattered clouds. Suddenly somewhere far away a seabird shouted and then was quiet again apart from sound of waves.  
Elizabeth leaned against a rail and watched the dark sea. Mixed thoughts filled her mind again. _Soon I am home again, in my father's house and these pirate adventures finally end. No more giant sea creatures, bloodthirsty pirate Captains, cannibals and all what else! This is enough..._  
Will and she would get married as soon as they got home. And they would live happy and peaceful life at Port Royal.

Her father has already accepted Will to be his son-in-law, despite troubles at the beginning of their relationship (Will was blacksmith and he hasn't any noble relatives) and everything seemed to be fine. Maybe not, after all... Elizabeth had a disturbing, burning feeling that she may not enjoy that kind of life and that wouldn't be what she wanted most in the world.

This journey had changed so many things. They had been at the end of the world and returned. This journey had changed Elizabeth, Will and their relationship. Elizabeth didn't know how she could return in her normal life; life as Governor's beautiful and rich daughter, wife of sweet and polite Will. Of course she loved Will, but she had seen so much compared to that what she had knewn about the world, when they had fallen in love. They had visited places which she couldn't even dream of; experiencing so unbelievable adventures and things that the upper class woman couldn't think same way as she did before.

And she did had noticed Captain Jack Sparrow, who was a dark and handsome pirate. He had done indelible impression with his skills and courage. And he certainly had unbelievable charming and irresistible personality.

Elizabeth woke of her thoughts and flinched when she heard a voice behind her: "You couldn't sleep either?"

Elizabeth turned around and saw Jack leaning to a mast behind him. Jack looked at Elizabeth with his arms folded, familiar and a little arrogant smirk on his face. Pirate Captain was wearing only a white shirt and dark trousers. His black dreadlocks descend to his shoulders and a red scarf flapped in light night wind.

"You scared me, Jack..." Elizabeth sighed. "I can't sleep down there because your crew snores so loudly. Especially Gibbs."

They both laughed; Jack amused and Elizabeth abashed. Then Jack looked at Elizabeth with his capturing dark eyes which had a very special look.  
"You could always come to sleep next to me", he suggested.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted terrified.

Jack came closer with his dark eyes sparkling playfully.

"But I doubt that dear William would like that..."  
"Yes, he would not!" Elizabeth was embarrassed for that kind of suggestion but she felt hot feeling in her chest. Jack was now standing in front of Elizabeth and extended his hand to lightly caress her smooth cheek. Elizabeth trembled.

"You're going waste if ye are going to marry Will", Jack said with rough voice and still looked the girl with his special, fascinating way. That look was both dangerous and seducing.  
"We're peas in a pod, darling. You are not like those snobbish ladies and land isn't for you. Ye are a pirate and you'll have to deal it with yourself, sooner or later."  
"No... I don't want to be a pirate", Elizabeth whispered in weak voice and she felt like she was lying.  
"You won't trick me, Elizabeth Swann", Jack whispered and leaned closer to the girl. "Not anymore, not after this journey."

Elizabeth looked in Jack's eyes and felt dizzy. The man was so close to her. And suddenly she felt how strong hands wrapped around her waist and unexpectedly Jack had pressed his warm lips to hers. Dazzling feeling overtook her body and she felt that her heart missed one beating. Feeling continued for a few seconds and then she thought about Will, her future husband and who was sleeping under deck. Elizabeth took one step back and faced Jack with her heart beating like crazy. However she said: "Jack! How dare you!"

Jack didn't care about this twist in his plan. He laughed with devious smile and kept his gaze at Elizabeth's beautiful brown eyes.

"Darling, I know very well that you want me. Ye want to know how it feels like... what it tastes like. Ye cannot resist. I have seen the way you look at me..." Jack took a step closer and grabbed her waist again. "And ye desire me."  
"Jack! You little..! How dare you...", Elizabeth yelled and hit his chest with her small fist, trying to get out of his hold, but Jack captured her hand and pressed her against the rail with his body.

"Princess... Forget Will... Only for this night. We both want to know how it feels like..." Jack whispered roughly and looked at her eyes with desire and uninhibited glare.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself and her body became relaxed and warm when it was pressed against Jack's body. Jack kissed her again and she couldn't resist anymore. Elizabeth kissed him passionately and felt how he pressed her firmly against the rail. She could feel his hot, masculine body through his clothes. Elizabeth knew exactly what was going to happen next when she felt how ready the pirate was. His curious hands caressed Elizabeth's body while they kissed. Hands travelled from her waist to examine her soft breasts. Jack slipped one hand inside of her dress and caressed her other breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb. Elizabeth moaned and quickly unbuttoned her dress so Jack could touch more her hot and bare skin.

"Jack... what if... what if somebody sees us...", Elizabeth moaned when Jack kissed her neck. "What if Will sees us?"  
"Don't worry, princess", Jack whispered breathless and continued to kiss her neck, collarbone and shoulder. He moved a bit lower and kissed her other breast, teasing it with his tongue and then made same thing to the other one. Elizabeth grasped his tangled hair and pressed him closer. Soon Jack grabbed her waist again and leaded her towards his cabin. While they were walking towards Captain's cabin, Jack made little hot kisses to the back of her neck.

Jack had set fire to candles and the cabin seemed magical in their soft light. He leaded Elizabeth to his bed which had purple satin sheets. Elizabeth thought that she was dreaming, but all this felt so real and right. She lay down to his bed and Jack came after her. He moved his hands along her legs and under her dress. The girl moaned in the bed and she trembled because of desire and waiting. Jack moved forward and smiled wickedly when he disappeared under her dress. She could see only his legs while he was fully covered by her kirtle. Then he continued caressing and kissing and soon he took off her underpants. Elizabeth moaned with passion, repeating his name when the pirate kissed lightly her most secret place. At first he was just trying to figure out what kind of reaction it would make in this chaste lass.

The girl gasped and begged: "Oh Jack! Jack, please don't stop… Please don't stop…"

And Jack continued until Elizabeth came and her was body shaking as she tried to silent her screams. He came out under her dress and looked at Elizabeth. He had expected that she would just lay there enjoying her earth-shaking orgasm, but he realized that he was wrong. Elizabeth sat up and Jack could see wild fire in her eyes. She wanted more! The girl got up and walked in front of Jack who sat on the edge of the bed. She unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor. There she was completely naked and fair in front of Jack. Golden blond hair descended her breasts and back as it shone beautifully against her skin. Elizabeth's body was very beautiful, it was slim, her legs were long and her hips were just right size. The young woman breathed so deeply that her small round breasts were moving up and down and she looked at him persuading. The pirate Captain was surprised because he wouldn't have never thought that she could be so uninhibited.

Jack pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed her flat, white belly and made few kisses a bit lower. At the same time he caressed her bottom and thought that this incredible woman could do anything to him! He was absolutely spellbounded by this woman… irreversibly.

And Elizabeth did because this night she had given up of her inhibition. She took Jack's shirt off and devoured his tanned chest with her eyes and then with her lips. She couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to learn every single inch of his skin, touch every spot on his body. Jack enjoyed her kisses and bitings as he gently caressed her neck, while Elizabeth dragged her oral attentions lower and lower. Jack started to doubt how long he could hold out himself. They weren't even moved in to the action, but he already felt that he could come soon. Jack, who had traveled around all the seven seas and saw their seven thousand docks, was quite experienced lover, but this was something new because he had never wanted anyone so badly as this girl. And now that wonderful young woman slowly opened his trousers as she glared him with desire burning in her eyes. And finally Jack got rid of his clothes. There they were fully naked, wanting each other more than anything in their lives. Even knowing the truth that their actions would be very forbidden couldn't stop them anymore.

Elizabeth surprised him again with her courage and wrapped her fingers around his hardness and kissed the tip of his hot, velvety soft arousal. Jack gasped and focused to control himself so that he wouldn't throw her on the bed and take her roughly. Usually he could play for a long time, but now he felt that would be ready anytime. He looked down and saw Elizabeth's satisfied smile cause even she realized how extremely heated Jack was. She rose up slowly and Jack pulled her onto bed. Elizabeth sat down on the soft blanket and waited. Jack gently pushed her onto her back and placed himself on the top on her.

"No more acrobatics…", Jack whispered as he looked into her eyes, his face almost touching hers. "I want to be with you like this…"

Elizabeth had a tender smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and so the pirate slowly entered inside of her. Their breaths quickened when they felt how they became as one. Jack closed his eyes and stayed still for a moment, enjoying every inch of his body and same time controlling himself. Then he began to move torturing slowly, making Elizabeth moan passionately. The girl whimpered and breathed heavily into Jack's ear and it made him sank even deeper into her hot and wet lap and into this pleasure. Their already sweaty and bare bodies swung against each other in the passionate dance and they forget the entire other world… Only two of them and this pleasure were things that mattered.

After a while Jack felt that he couldn't hold out himself from falling from the edge of pleasure. Sounds of lovemaking hummed in his ears, his body matched perfectly against Elizabeth's body. The girl had wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips with his thrusts. Elizabeth dug her nails on his back and then they sank even more and more to the wild, animalistic rhythm. Wonderful burning feeling overtook their souls until they fell down and falling felt like they were falling towards sky and then flew slowly farther from it.

xxx

Jack collapsed over Elizabeth, he was wet with sweat and breathed heavily. Elizabeth was also trying to catch her breath and held on Jack who rested on her. They couldn't speak at all, just lay there and tried to breath normally.

Suddenly Elizabeth whispered: "Jack...?"  
"Mmm..?" Jack couldn't think any real word in his mind.  
"Are you still alive?" Elizabeth asked as she smiled and still felt orgasm in her body.

"I don't know… I can almost see stars…"

Elizabeth laughed. She gently caressed his strong back and humid, tangled and dark hair.

"Are you satisfied, my love?" Elizabeth asked.

"Am I!? " Jack moaned. "I am so satisfied that my legs can't carry me… not anytime soon."

"That's good." Elizabeth cupped his face, made him face her and kissed him passionately. "I want you to be satisfied than ever."

"I am… I really am", Jack whispered and kissed her hungrily. "You truly are an amazing woman."

They lay on the bed next to each other enjoying warmth of their skin.

"Jack", Elizabeth whispered.

"Mmmm..?" She heard a sleepy answer.

"What… is going to happen next?" Elizabeth asked quietly and turned to look Jack who lay on his back, eyes half-open and sleepy. "I mean… Is this all what you want from me?"

Pirate snorted. "Why did you ask that? You have Will under the deck, waiting for you. I think that all the other things are his duty. You are his fiancée."

"Yes…", Elizabeth agreed quietly. She felt strange feeling in her throat, like she had swallowed something huge. She sighed heavily. "So this was only… sex?"

"Hmmh… What else? And I can't agree with you. It wasn't _just_ sex", Jack said with very sleepy voice and placed his arm around her. "This couldn't be much better. Luv, I knew that our paths would lead us to this. I wanted this ever since I saw you first time at Port Royal. You are not like the other women I have shagged… I can't even compare you to the others."

Jack's charming eyes hypnotized Elizabeth. Even though the girl knew that Jack had talent to look at woman with his unique way and seduce anybody with his enchanting talk, still she felt her heart beating with special way when glance of the dark eyes met hers.

"Are you tired?" Elizabeth asked because she wanted to change subject.

"Am I tired? I am exhausted, " Jack sighed and Elizabeth lay down against his chest. "You, my darling, took all my strength. I wonder if I am getting old?"

Elizabeth laughed: "Don't be silly, Jack."

"No, I am serious. I'm not young lad anymore… Those times are in my past."

"How old are you?" Elizabeth was curious and drew little circles in his tattooed abdomen.

"I'm not quite sure", Jack laughed.

"You're not sure? How you can't know your own age?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Because it doesn't matter to me", Jack laughed and caressed her back. "As long as I can move and do all kind of things I have nothing to worry about… But I think… Quite exactly that… I am thirty-seven or thirty-eight years old."

It took Elizabeth by great surprise. She couldn't believe that he was so old. Maybe she had thought that he was about thirty years old. But then she thought with smile: _You are grown-up man… not some kind of youngster. _She caressed his chest with gentle touch and said: "You are at the age of glory, Jack.

"I could almost be your father," Jack laughed cheerily.

"Oh my pirate…" Elizabeth whispered and smiled playfully as she kissed his lips. "Fatherly feelings, Jack… Those kind of feelings are not going to happen between us."

Jack kissed her and despite his exhaustion he felt desire when the woman's warm body pressed against him and warm lips kissed his.

"I can't believe this, woman… You make me want you again, though I am extremely tired," Jack whispered with thick voice against Elizabeth's lips and pulled her on him.

They kissed more and more, deeper and hotter. Their bodies rubbed against each other until they both were lusty… And so they made love again.

xxx

Morning started to shine over the horizon when they rested against each other. Elizabeth sat up unwillingly because she would have wanted to stay in Jack's warm arms. Jack, who was in half-sleep, turned to watch the girl with half-open eyes.

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to get back to Will before he wakes up."  
"Aye... That would be too big slice to swallow if he would find out where ye have spent your last night and especially what you have done," Jack laughed with devious grin.  
Elizabeth became frightened and shouted: "Jack! Promise me that you won't tell him!"  
"No, I won't tell... but I would love to see his face!" Jack grinned and turned over.  
He looked at Elizabeth who started to search her clothes from floor and under the bed. She seemed to be a bit worried.  
"Jack, promise me, please", Elizabeth begged and took the dress over her head.  
"Don't worry, luv... This is secret between you and me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: R / NC 17  
Summary: Elizabeth still can't resist the sweet seduction.

2.

The journey towards Port Royal continued normally in the next days. The crew worked with their everyday jobs. Weather was favorable and wind was conformable.

And Elizabeth tried to act like nothing abnormal hadn't happened few nights ago. She asked Marty to introduce the ship and tasks so that she could forget Jack's fingers and lips…she still could feel the touch on her skin. She also tried to forget her guilt which ate her soul from the inside. But crewmen loved to climb on the ropes and teach making of knots to the beautiful and nice lass.

At the same time when the girl swung on the ropes with Marty and laughed loudly, Will stepped to the upper deck to Jack.

"Jack, tell me something", Will began.

Jack glanced at him and felt a bit nervous. _What does he boy want to talk about..?_ He thought.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asked calmly and his face didn't show his thoughts.

"You have been with all those women so you understand something about them", Will wondered. "So can you tell me if… Elizabeth still wants to marry me when we arrive to Port Royal?"

Jack laughed a bit amused. Then he mumbled with his eyes locked at the horizon: "Well… It's difficult to say…"

"Has happened so much", Will continued stubbornly. "And we both are completely different persons than the time when we left Port Royal. She hasn't been the same. And you know what… One night I woke up and she wasn't sleeping next to me. I think that something bothers her mind when she can't sleep."

Jack coughed as he raised his eyebrow and he couldn't stop smiling when memories of his wild night returned on his mind. He glanced up at Elizabeth and met her eyes. Her laughing eyes and lovely smile. Suddenly Jack felt something very strange. He wanted to repeat their passionate night, but… there was something else too… something that the Pirate Captain couldn't define. But Jack shook those thoughts out of his mind and focused on what Will had just said.

"Aye… I can't say what she's doing", Jack answered. "I can't start to look after her. Maybe you should chain her into you."

"I can't captivate her… I don't want to", Will sighed. "I don't want anything else but her happiness. But I hope that she would be happy with me." Will sighed heavily again.

Jack glanced at the young man next to him. Although they have had disagreements during the journey, they were some sort of mates. Almost all tough situations had been solved together. Will loved adventures and pirate was in his blood, though he didn't always want to admit it. The boy was also an excellent swordsman. But Elizabeth was the guiding star of his life… his greatest love in the entire world. Will would do anything for her; he would die for her without doubting a second.

Jack almost felt sorry for young man, who had been cheated behind his back. But that kind of thoughts quickly disappeared from the pirate's head. Jack knew very well that if he would have a chance, he couldn't resist Elizabeth's dazzling feminine attraction. In fact, Jack had decided in his mind that he wanted to have Elizabeth in his arms… soon. Picture of a naked and beautiful girl shagging with him didn't disappear from his mind. And Jack usually got what he wanted and he would do anything to get what he wanted. And Jack knew that Elizabeth couldn't resist him and neither he could resist the girl.

xxx

In the late evening when sun had set under the horizon, the crew started to finish their tasks and made the ship ready for the night. The Pearl would sail all night, but only first mate, ship's navigator and few others had to continue their work whole night. The rest of the crew gathered on deck to drink and telling stories. They had very few fresh fruits, but mostly they ate salty meat and hard tack and of course they had plenty of rum to drink. Some of the crew members played accordion and harmonica… When the bottles started to empty along with music came singing and awful laughing. Elizabeth and Will joined the spree although they drank the rum a bit more carefully.

Jack was studying his maps alone in his cabin with his own rum bottle. He listened a while his crew's noise and then came out to join the others.

"Jackie!" First mate Gibbs chanted in blind drunk when he saw the Captain. "Finally ye came out of yer cabin! Ye spent enough time sulking there!"

Everybody laughed as well did Jack who sat next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth straighten out her back and Jack laughed at her. Lights of lanterns made his brown eyes sparkle. They looked at each other for a moment and then Jack turned to talk Ragetti.

xxx

Evening turned to night and they spent rum more and more. Cheerful talking began to approach shouting and some were hilariously drunk, like Ragetti who tried to climb to the mast, but dropped his wooden eye on the deck and fell to his arse as he was trying to reach for his eye. Most of the men had passed out. Will, who had drank at least half of his rum, was focused to talk to Gibbs and they had incomprehensibly interesting conversation, so he didn't pay attention to Elizabeth. But Jack, who sat next to her, began to speak to her.

"Having fun night?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes..." Elizabeth sighed a bit drunk. "It's wonderful to be here with whole crew… although you are such scoundrels… always drinking rum."

Jack laughed to her words and took a sip from his bottle. Elizabeth's eyes twinkled playfully when she looked at Jack. He answered to her glare and suddenly felt tremendous desire to hold her and kiss her unconscious. But Jack couldn't do it in front of the others, especially he had to watch out Will. However, Jack placed his arm to Elizabeth's waist and caressed lightly her back. She trembled as she looked at Jack abashed, warning him to not do anything stupid.

Jack glanced around him and realized that all were focused their own drunkly babblings. Then Jack leaned towards Elizabeth and whispered to her ear: "I can't forget that night, Elizabeth… Almost three days I have just wanted to touch you again… taste you in my mouth…" Jack's breath turned heavy and his hand sought his way to her bottom. "Come with me, princess… I want to make love to you. I could take you right now, right here on this deck." His voice was thick of lust. He barely could resist the temptation of grabbing her. He wanted to drown into her sweet womanhood and experience all it's flavors and scents of it.

"Jack… We can't..", Elizabeth defied quietly, but still she couldn't ignore the curious hand which searched a hem of her dress and she couldn't ignore the lust which grew inside of her when rough voice whispered naughty words to her ear.

Jack noticed it and continued: "Will doesn't even realize that we are talking. He doesn't notice if we leave here. He will pass out soon… Don't be afraid, princess…"

"Jack, what if…"

"Sssh… I think that you already know what I am going to do to you when we finally get little privacy", Jack whispered as his lips almost touched Elizabeth's ear. He bit very gently her earflap. "I will make love to you until you are completely exhausted… I will touch you every single spot on your body, I will make you moan… I know that you want it, so… come with me…"

Jack got up and walked away from the others. Nobody seemed to notice. And nobody didn't pay attention when Elizabeth rose and followed him.

xxx

Jack walked with determined steps away from others' sight, went under the deck to the dark corner where they kept rum kegs and waited as he leaned against the rum keg pile.

Elizabeth followed him bit shyly. She walked in front of him and said: "Jack, this is madness… I am getting married and you know it."

"I know", Jack said and took a step closer to Elizabeth. "But I don't care."

"So you don't care about me either."

Jack laughed and grabbed Elizabeth's waist, pulled her closer and whispered against the girl's lips: "I didn't say anything about you, just about your wedding…"

Elizabeth breath quickened and she tried to see his eyes in the dark. She could smell the scent of the rum in his breath, but it just made her want him more.

"Jack, we can't..." Elizabeth began, but Jack tightened his grip and kissed her passionately, yearning. Elizabeth forgot everything else and wrapped her arms to his strong shoulders and kissed him back.

They enjoying entangled to each other when they felt again the other body against their own and kiss went just deeper and turned lustier. Jack pulled Elizabeth between the rum keg piles. After a while, Jack started to roll up Elizabeth's dress hem as he kissed greedily the girl. Elizabeth felt lightheaded from desire, but she whispered breathlessly:

"Jack… are we going to do it here? Somebody might show up… This is dangerous…"

"Aye, luv", Jack whispered with rough voice as he caressed her leg. "That's why you want it… You want to feel danger and thrill… You want to test your own limits…"

"Jack..." Elizabeth moaned asphyxiatedly when Jack's hand reached her center under the dress and caressed gently, teasingly… Soon he undressed her underpants away from his way. Elizabeth shivered and moved her hips… asking for more. She groped his trousers open as she whined quietly into his ear: "Oh Jack… I want you… I want you now…"

And Jack grabbed of Elizabeth and uplifted the girl against the rum keg and came between her warm and humid thighs. Elizabeth's body was so ready for him that Jack almost felt dizzy. And so he embraced her slowly and enjoying.

Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to prevent herself to scream and arouse others interest. Jack's strong hands upholded her against the keg and Elizabeth felt rough wood scratching her back. The girl became filled every cent of Jack, over again and again… Each thrust brought her closer to the ending. Jack moaned into her ear and breathed more heavily as he moved faster.

"Jack…" Elizabeth sighed incomprehensibly and felt that she would come soon. She didn't know how to prevent herself from screaming, but it was inessential to her… Only Jack between her legs and steady movement were only things that mattered. Jack foresaw Elizabeth's situation and raised his face and pressed his mouth to hers. The girl opened her lips and let Jack's tongue entangle with her tongue. They both breathed from their noses as they kissed more passionately and at that very moment she had her orgasm as she mumbled loudly against Jack's mouth. Jack gently kissed Elizabeth even after her climax and he still moved against the girl.

After a while Jack hold her in his arms as he tried to catch his breath. His face were against the girl's neck and he inhaled woman's scent to deep inside of him as he felt himself somewhat extremely...happy. He turned his face and looked at Elizabeth and said something which surprised himself too: "Elizabeth… Come to sleep next to me. Only for this night."

Elizabeth was taken aback, but same time she felt herself luckiest woman on earth. Jack's request warmed her sweetly and so she answered without thinking if it was wise or not: "I will come, my dearest."

Jack felt strange feeling in his chest when Elizabeth approved so gently to come by his side. Suddenly he realized wishing that Elizabeth would really mean her words… that he really was her dearest. But that was far from reality. Will was Elizabeth's fiancé and beloved. Closeness between Jack and Elizabeth, how hot it would be, were just on a physical level.

Then Jack shook that kind of thoughts out of his head. _What the hell else he would need?_ _He was best-known pirate in the Caribbean and his only love were sea, it's freedom and this ship where they were just now, the Black Pearl. Women were for one intention only_, Jack thought. And Elizabeth was perfect for that intention!

But then something destroyed his determination… Elizabeth kissed her. It wasn't just some lusty licking. She took his face between her hands and pressed soft and gentle kiss onto his lips… and then another one too. After that Elizabeth glared at Jack's eyes and said with tender smile: "I feel cold… Do you want to go inside..?"

Jack felt dizzy, but he managed to whisper in hoarse voice: "Aye… Let's go..."

xxx

The deck was quiet and dark apart from few lanterns which glowed weakly. The crew had went to sleep under the deck… party was over. Some had passed out onto the deck. Elizabeth and Jack crept quietly to the cabin, trying to be careful that ship's navigator or somebody else wouldn't see them or anybody wouldn't woke up.

Inside of Captain's cabin Jack hug her and they made a little kiss. "You're trembling", Jack whispered against Elizabeth's lips.

"I feel cold… and… I guess I'm a bit lightheaded", Elizabeth answered with abashed laugh.

"Come next to me so I'll make you feel warm…"

The sheets of the bed were cold and Elizabeth trembled when they entangled against her bare skin. She moved closer to Jack and whispered: "Hold me…"

Jack pulled Elizabeth close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He felt girl's heated heartbeats and felt her breath against his neck. They just lay there in silence.

_Oh God, I can't believe that she is here…,_ Jack thought. _In my bed… In my arms…_ He could not resist the temptation to kiss Elizabeth. _What the hell is happening to me!?_

"It's late hours of the night…" Elizabeth whispered soon.

"There's still time before morning comes." Jack whispered to her. "Are you tired?"

"Yes… but I don't want to fall asleep. I want to stay up with you."

"I'm not going anywhere", Jack said and wondered why he slipped those kind of words out of his mouth. Or how much he really meant his words. "Just sleep… I am tired too."

"It's good to be here", Elizabeth mumbled as she was soon falling asleep. "Good night, Jack…"

Jack looked at the girl in his arms… Her eyes were closed and sleep was taking over her. And soon she breathed calmly in deep sleep.

"Good night, Elizabeth…" Jack whispered into the dark night.

xxx

Jack couldn't sleep. Strange thoughts bothered him again. _Why Elizabeth did came with me to me cabin? If she loves Will, then why she is__here next to me? _Maybe Elizabeth had thought that they would make love again, but just had flake out middle of the everything and simply didn't bother to go under the deck. _It has to be that way_, Jack thought. That thought made him strangely depressed.

Something strange disturbance was ominously messing up his well-planned life. And Jack began to anticipate what it was. _I let this woman to mess up my plans_, Jack thought irritatedly. _At Tortuga I have women to every finger and toe… I have Scarlett, Giselle and so on… Why must I yearn for some Elizabeth! This doesn't make sense!_

Then Jack felt determination again. _Starting tomorrow, this game will end! This was nice, but now it's going way too far. Starting tomorrow Elizabeth shall go back to his dear William and I let them be together. _Jack reassured himself and felt a bit better. Finally he was able to sleep, but his last thought before he fell asleep was how sweetly warm Elizabeth felt in his arms.

xxx

Early in the next morning when sun was just rising, Elizabeth woke up when bright sunshine shined to her eyes trough windows of Captain's cabin. She felt Jack's warm body behind her back and noticed strong tattooed arm around her. Jack was in deep sleep, he was breathing calmly against the back of her neck.

_Oh, how good it felt to be there… So warm and safe_. Elizabeth wouldn't want to get up. She moved unwillingly away from his arms. Elizabeth turned to look at him. The man slept on his side, white sheet covered his abdomen which composed delightful contrast to good shaped and tanned upper body. Elizabeth looked at the scars which were all over his body. At the chest, stomach and arms. They too seemed just fascinating in her eyes.

Elizabeth couldn't stop looking at Jack… She couldn't get her eyes off the man while she wanted to explore and find out every spot on his body. For a moment the girl forgot that she had to go soon, so nobody wouldn't notice her disappearing. Elizabeth leaned over Jack and just watched him. Then she leaned to kiss lightly the pirate's lips… It spread warm, wonderful feeling to her body. She wanted to awake Jack and tell how great it felt to be there and just touch him. But Elizabeth knew that then she couldn't leave anymore and would be stuck on him. And knew that Jack wouldn't care about it that way like she maybe had hoped.

So she got up slowly and dressed up as she felt depressed.

_I wish that I could stay, _she thought_. I wish that we could be together… But it isn't possible. But I cannot stop dreaming that you would be mine and you wouldn't have others… and Will would just be my friend, not my beloved_. Elizabeth regreted her thoughts as soon as they appeared to her mind.

_If just things could be different, I would stay… and never leave._ Elizabeth sighed and looked downheartedly to Jack. She felt devastating guilt because of her thoughts, but continued contemplate in her mind.

_You don't want anything else from me but my body_, the girl thought. _Although last night I thought for a moment that you could really care for me. Oh, Jack… why did I started this game with you… I wish I would have been strong enough to resist you._

Elizabeth's eyes filled with desperate tears. She sniffed and walked to door, then turned to look at sleeping man for the last time. _Goodbye, Jack…_ Then she crept out of his cabin with heavy heart and went under the deck to Will.

xxx

After couple of hours the sun was high at the sky as it roasted everything that got in it's rays' way. Men worked at the deck, sweat sparkled on their foreheads, but it didn't lack the atmosphere. Laughing, whistling and vulgar words sounded around the deck.

Jack woke because of the noise from the deck. He turned and noticed that he was alone in his bed. Elizabeth has left him alone. Jack caressed the sheet with his hand and smelt a light scent of a woman in the pillow. Suddenly the Pirate Captain felt himself lonely. That was a strange and new feeling to him. Weird thoughts returned into his mind… _What's the purpose of me life? What is me aim? Piracy and drinking for the rest of me life..? And after that?_

Jack was terrified by his thoughts. He just doubted things that were guiding stars of his life! Dammit, of course he would drink and ransack for the rest of his life! Those were the best things in the world! And he would seduce ladies, spend one night with them and in the morning continue satisfied his journey. He was born to be a pirate. He was 2 years old when his father sailed with him for the first time and after that he had fallen in love with the sea and it's wild winds.

His father, Captain Edward Teague was fierce pirate and his mother Christinie had been wench at Tortuga. At one rum soaked evening these two had met each other and Jack had been the result of that night. Jack's father had left Christinie soon after Jack had been born and got to know his son later. Jack's mother had loved his son, but the brothel hadn't been the best place to raise him.

So, debauched manners were in Jack's blood and he learned shadows of the life at the dark streets of Tortuga. Young and handsome, dark lad learned how to be with women when the mother's friends were more than willing to teach secrets of the sex to him.

Unclear thoughts criss-crossed in Jack's mind. _Am I going mad?_ he thought terrified and rolled in sheets as he hold his head like he had terrible hangover.

What would happen after his death..? Who would get the Pearl and all the gold (and rum) in the cargo hold? There was nobody. No wife and no children to inherit his possessions and share his lifework. Nobody would grieve, except the crew… in the end they would be just satisfied, just took the ship with treasures and let it sail every winds passage. What he had now wasn't lasting… nothing were…

_Stop now, you damn moron!_ Jack jumped out of bed extremely irritated.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" He cursed between his teeth as he walked towards desk where he had a rum bottle waiting for him. Jack yanked the cork with his teeth, spit it from his mouth and drank half of the rum in one swig.

"Aahh… Now it's better", he chuckled. At the same time somebody knocked on the door. Jack pulled on his trousers and shouted: "What?!"

The door opened by Joshamee Gibbs who was his First Mate. He came in and amazed when the Captain standed there middle of the room and had only his trousers on as he drank rum.

"Cap'n..?" Gibbs began questioningly.

"Now what? Do we have a problem?" Jack was really irritated. Weird thoughts bothered him and now Gibbs came to explain something stupid. "Can't you handle this damn ship without me for a while!?" Jack cursed and drank a bit more rum from his bottle.

Gibbs wondered his Captain's odd behavior. The Captain didn't normally defame against his beloved Pearl. Something had to be wrong…

"Cap'n...? What's the matter? We all have terrible hangover because of yesterday, but we always survive from it…"

"I just wish that it would only be a hangover", Jack grunted. "Well, what do you want?"

"Will has made a request…" Gibbs began.

"What does the whelp want?"

"He asked for you to marry them right here at the Pearl."

Jack almost choked on his rum. _What!? _Jack was sure that if Gibbs hit him with firewood, he couldn't be so astounded as he was just now.

"He wants what?!" Jack exploded. _What exactly did she thought?! That he would perform a marriage and wish happiness and luck to that happy couple?!_

"Cap'n..? Are ye alright?"

"Dammit! I'm not sure!" Jack was sure that his head would explode soon.

"Captain… Jack, ye should drink less rum. It makes no good to ye", Gibbs pondered stunned. "Ye should calm down a while… ye get a heartattack, god's sake!"

"Shut it, Gibbs! I need some rum, now! I need it more than ever and we better have it in the cargo hold!"

"Storages are almost full", Gibbs said stunned. "What's the matter with ye, Cap'n?"

"Nothing at all", Jack growled and dressed on the rest of his clothes. Then he marched out from Captain's cabin.

Right at the deck he almost run into Will and Elizabeth.

"Morning, Jack", Will greeted him cheerfully. "Has Gibbs already told you about our plans?"

"Oh yes he did", Jack growled.

He glanced at the Elizabeth, who stood behind Will looking very uncomfortable. That moment Jack would have almost wanted to attack to her throat. Jack could be many kind of things, but he would never hit or hurt women… at least physically. However, Jack hadn't felt so angry in a long time.

"Well, what do you say, Jack?" Will continued. "We can't wait till' we arrive to Port Royal and it isn't our style anymore… Now when all kind of things has happened." Will laughed and Jack would want to shut his moron sentences revealing mouth… maybe with fist.

"You have the right to perform a marriage as you are the Captain of the ship", Will said.

"I know that, Will", Jack grunted.

"What do you think? It would be honor to us if you would did it."

Silence was so thick that you could cut it with a sword. Then Elizabeth said carefully: "Will… I said that it would be a bad idea…"

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Will laughed. "It's a brilliant idea."

"We can wait until we are at home", Elizabeth said between her teeth as she was really ashamed.

She had tried to say Will that he would not ask that kind of favor from Jack. But for once, Will was so stubborn and Elizabeth wasn't anymore so sure that she would want to marry him. But how could she tell that to Will… It would broke his heart into pieces!

_Dammit_, Elizabeth cursed in her mind. _Two the most important men in my life had trapped in this difficult situation. _This "drama triangle" went deeper and deeper though Elizabeth had promised to stop it to the last night. But she just couldn't get Jack off her mind. Then Elizabeth thought about Jack's reaction to Will's request. Why Jack actually had been so reluctant?_ Was he jealous? Hah, keep dreaming_, Elizabeth thought in her mind. _Will's request was so… somewhat insane… maybe Jack agreed._

Jack marched to the wheel and left Will and Elizabeth down at the deck. He was boiling of rage and he wanted to break something. Shoot something… or someone. Maybe Will with his stupid suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: PG13

Summary: Jack has raging storm in his heart when he cannot get Lizzie out of his mind and Will starts to annoy him more and more.

3.

Later on that night Jack sat in his cabin when Elizabeth carefully came to him. The Captain had stayed in his cabin all by himself, just drinking rum and re-examined his maps. Apparently he was planning some sort of journey… or he just tried to control his thoughts and focus on something.

"Jack..", Elizabeth began awkwardly. The man didn't even bother to raise his head; he just kept his gaze at the maps as he turned the quill between his fingers.

"Jack, I tried to say Will that it's is a bad idea. That he wouldn't suggest it. It wasn't my idea. But what can I say to him..?" Elizabeth sounded desperate.

"Just tell the whole dirty truth!" Jack growled and throwed his quillpen to the desk and the ink splashed on the map. "Let's find out if he still wants to marry you. Test his love!"

"Jack… don't..." Elizabeth sobbed as she became frightened by his rage.

"Jack, don't!" Jack repeated angrily and got up from his chair so quickly that it almost fell on the floor. He grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and pressed her against the wall, forced her to meet his glare.

"That's what you kept telling me… Don't… Don't Jack..!" Jack's voice sounded really angry… dangerous. His dark eyes sparkled of fury as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Did you come after that what you got last night!?"

Jack put his hand under the heavy satin dress which Elizabeth was wearing as she tried to fight and struggled to get out of his hold.

"That's what you want from me, isn't that right?" Jack snarled and tightened his grasp of her arm.

Jack's brutal hold made her terrified. She never had been victim of man's violence and now she felt panic. She tried to push the pirate away and started to cry. That made him stop and he released the girl as he turned around angrily… and felt fury… maybe more towards himself than Elizabeth.

Elizabeth leaned against the wall, sobbing as her chest moved in the same rhythm with her quick breath. The girl was too afraid to move, so she pressed against the dark wood swallowing her tears.

Jack regretted bitterly the previous rage. He felt intolerable to hear Elizabeth's cry. He wanted to apologize and comfort her in his arms. But he didn't dare to touch her if she pushed him away. Elizabeth's cry calmed down a bit, but the girl still sobbed disjointedly. Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and came closer to Elizabeth. Then he touched her shoulder carefully. She trembled. Jack hoped that not for fear. It was horrible to think that Elizabeth would start to be afraid of him.

Jack hugged Elizabeth carefully, wrapping his arms around shaking body and whispering to the girl's hair:

"Forgive me, princess… I didn't want to act that way, but this situation… makes me so mad."

Once again Jack wondered his own talking, but he just wanted to tell Elizabeth that he was sorry and he wanted her to believe it. Jack hasn't asked anybody for forgiveness in many years, but now he felt that it was necessary. Jack caressed gently Elizabeth's back and back of the neck as he said quietly: "Don't cry anymore… please."

Elizabeth raised her teary face and she looked eyes of the pirate. Jack gazed her and was taken aback by his feelings when brown, big, teary eyes looked at him so vulnerable and sadly. He felt yearning feeling somewhere inside of him when he felt Elizabeth's body against his and knew that he would have to let her go once again.

Elizabeth glanced at him desperate and sadness in her eyes. She didn't anymore care about Jack's previous rage, but thought of that she would have to marry Will, at land or sea, made her desperate because Elizabeth wasn't so sure anymore that Will was the man that she loved the most.

Jack tightened his grip around Elizabeth and pulled her closer to himself. He raised his hand and wiped away the last tears on Elizabeth's cheeks. And he couldn't stop himself when he gently touched Elizabeth's lips with his own… then kissing the girl powerfully, yearning.

At that very moment it was clear to the pirate Captain that he didn't want to perform marriage to Elizabeth and Will… He didn't want them to get married at all! He wanted own Elizabeth for every day and night and certainly didn't want any other man to touch her… not even with fingertip.

Elizabeth answered to Jack's passionate kiss as powerfully as he kissed.

_Oh, how I want you, Jack Sparrow_, she thought. _I want you so much that it hurts! I can't think anything else but you… your body, your voice, your eyes. The way you touch me… the way you hold me in your arms. The way you make love with me. I become sick when I think that I can't be with you… can't be yours and I have to marry Will. And you have somebody other… other woman in your arms, in your bed. I can't… I don't want to stand it! I don't care about guilt anymore, just as long as I can be here a while. _

Elizabeth tightly wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him more passionately, became wild of her thoughts. Both felt lightheaded when their lips were separated from each other. They still stood close, unwillingful to let other one go. The pirate and young woman looked each other with confused thoughts. Neither one didn't guess other one's thoughts.

"I…" Elizabeth began. "I must go." The girl said and felt how tears welled up in her eyes.

"To him", Jack grunted and felt angry.

"Yes", Elizabeth agreed quietly.

The girl tried to step away, but Jack didn't let her go. Elizabeth desperately looked at the dark eyes and said: "Jack… I'll say to Will that we will get married when we are home at Port Royal. I will say that I want my father to escort me to the altar, so he would believe me."

Elizabeth sighed and she wanted to cry. The girl let her gaze fall to floor and her shoulders went lower.

"Do that", Jack said and loosed his grasp around Elizabeth. He felt himself extremely angry.

_Will and Elizabeth would marry each other anyway… sooner or later. Well, as long as he didn't have to watch that foolishness… or marry the couple!_ But that thought didn't made him feel better.

Elizabeth left the Captain's cabin with heavy heart and joined Will, who was watching reefs on far away at the sea and leaned against the rail.

_It has to go this way_, the girl tried to think and comforted herself.

Elizabeth put on a smile and Will wrapped arm around her as he showed something at the horizon, explaining something. Elizabeth nodded her head and felt how her heart yelled protestations. She silenced the voices and focused to listen Will's narration of the reef.

xxx

In the early next morning when morning mist floated over the waters, the navigator of the Black Pearl shouted: "Land ahoy!"

At the deck Jack raised his glance and watched the island at the horizon through the telescope.

"Is that Jamaica?" A hopeful voice asked behind him.

Jack turned around to look at Will, who yawned sleepily.

"No, it isn't", Jack said calmly. "It's Haiti."

Will seemed confused.

"Haiti..?" Will repeated astonishedly. "But… I don't understand anything about navigation, but I think that Jamaica is to the west of about 200 nautical miles from Haiti… or was it more to the southwest…"

Will seemed not to realize the situation. Jack, who nowadays didn't react to Will with warm feelings, began to get provoked more when the whelp came to ask why they were here and not there.

"You are absolutely right, Will", Jack said mockingly. "You are absolutely right that Jamaica isn't even near here. But we aren't going to Jamaica, nor Haiti. In fact, we are sailing at least 50 nautical miles to the north side because there is Tortuga. We visit there and then we sail towards Jamaica. Do you understand now?" Jack was boiling from rage and he raised the telescope again to watch the approaching island. He would want to use it for a quite different purpose like beat Will with it.

"But why we are going to Tortuga?" Will continued asking. "You haven't mentioned that we are going there."

Jack snorted loudly and wanted to say aloud a word that he described Will with in his mind at that moment.

"Why should I have mentioned it..?" Jack was extremely pissed off when Will came to ask his stupid questions and didn't realize to stop early. "I am the Captain of this ship and I don't need to explain my actions to anyone. I have promised to take you to Port Royal and that should be enough. If I want to visit Tortuga, then I will. If it doesn't please you, then you can continue your journey some other way, savvy?"

Will stared Jack astonishmently, but said then: "Bloody hell, Jack… Calm down! I just wondered!"

"Don't!" Jack said rudely.

"What's the matter with you on this morning?"

"Me!? Nothin' at all. Ye should be satisfied when you can go home and marry Elizabeth."

"I am satisfied! Elizabeth changed my mind about that marriage. She is so excited about the wedding that she wants everything to be perfect."

"Or maybe she starts to regret and doesn't want marriage so soon", Jack could't help not to say aloud and he hoped in his mind that it would be true, but he knew that it wasn't.

Will didn't listen to him, just continued to babble about the wedding. Jack tried not to listen him and glanced at the island and compass, so that they would stay on the right course.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Tenucci

Summary: Elizabeth makes more troubles for Jack.

4.

Much later on that evening they anchored the Black Pearl at the main dock of the Tortuga.

By the looks of the docks you could saw what kind of place it was. Tortuga was cheerful and sinful little pirate town. The island was near Haiti's Port-de-Paix – island. At the docks travelers were greeted by street fights, drunken pirates and wenches in their arms.

Jack sighed with satisfied grin when he saw his home port. It was always lovely to visit here. This was the best place on earth!

Will and Elizabeth came next to him and all three watched the town when the crew anchored the ship on the dock.

"I have some business in the town", Jack informed the crew when the ship was tied on the dock and the crew had placed the ramp to its right place. "You can freely visit on land… and do whatever ye want…" Jack grinned and he heard laughter and some of the crew shouted so dirty comments that Will had to cough.

"Ye will come back before the midnight", Jack continued. "Ye all must obey that except Ragetti and Pintel, who will fill the food and drink storages. Cotton will stay here and guard the ship with Flambert."

These four looked extremely disappointed, but they yelled quickly: "Aye, Captain!"

"But…" Jack continued with laugh when he saw disappointed faces. "If Pintel and Ragetti can do their work quickly, they can do their own business and free Cotton and Flambert few hours before midnight so they can go for a little walk too. Savvy?"

Now those four faces brightened and men ran away, each went to do their own jobs.

"Can I and Elizabeth come with you?" Will asked Jack as he was too walking down the ramp. "Or do you have… _that kind of_ business to do..?" Will grinned. Jack turned his attention to the couple. Elizabeth looked at him observantly… in excitement, waiting for his answer.

"Of course ye can come", Jack said as he smiled deviously: "And no, Will… I don't have _that _kind of business…"

Jack walked past them and for a second he glanced at Elizabeth. "I don't have need for that."

Immediately Elizabeth turned red on her face and turned her head away from Will, who watched after Jack as he was taken aback by Jack's comment. Then Will shrugged his shoulders and he extended his elbow for Elizabeth to take as they followed Jack.

xxx

The streets of the Tortuga weren't any different than the dock. Everywhere pirates were drinking, yelling and fighting. On the dark alleyways whores offered their services to drunken pirates as they did same in bordellos and taverns. You could smell everywhere the rum and many other horrible smells.

Will and Elizabeth had been visited Tortuga before and even this time didn't made them it (the way Jack saw the town. They walked after Jack, avoiding shouting people. Occasionally somebody fell on the street, dead or drunk… or both. The couple tried to avoid losing Jack in the middle of the crowd. They arrived to small marketplace, where was some lonely carts. People were standing in front of the carts, especially women fighting for the items. Men wobbled next to the carts and hided in the shadows of the houses as they smoked the cigarette and took a sip from their bottles.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Will asked when he tried to catch Jack as he made sure that he wouldn't lose Elizabeth.

"I need to get a new map…" Jack answered and he didn't glance at Will nor Elizabeth, just walked forward.

"So, you came here because of map and deviated so much from the course." Will wondered.

"I came… You are absolutely right." _Damn genius!_Jack thought and stride forward on a cobblestoned street.

Elizabeth wondered also that. _A new map couldn't be so important… Was Jack purposely delayed the journey to the Port Royal?_ Suddenly she awaked from her thoughts when blond woman in a yellow and shabby dress walked in front of Jack. By the looks of her clothes and hairstyle, she was definitely a whore. Woman cheered up when she noticed Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow", woman warbled with uninhibited smile and came closer to him. "You scoundrel! Where have you been?"

"Giselle!" Jack had charming smile on his face. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

Jack put his another hand around her waist.

"Ha! I don't believe that, you rascal!" Giselle pouted her lips as she was offended. "I know your tricks and those chaste words almost too well."

Then Giselle's attention turned to Jack's companion. She glanced at Will estimately, smiled acceptably and then glanced at Elizabeth suspiciously. Then she asked Jack: "Who did you bring with you, honey..?"

"They are me… friends", Jack said after he had thought about his words a while. "Will Turner and his fiancée Elizabeth Swann."

Jack tried not to say word "_fiancée_" toxically.

Giselle seemed very relieved when she heard that Elizabeth was Will's future wife… not threat to her.

"Oh, how wonderful! Weddings are so romantic", Giselle warbled happily. "Jack dear, when you are going to make a proper lady from me?"

"We have talked about this, Giselle.." Jack said uneasily and thought that Giselle would never be a proper lady, not even if she became a nun.

"I know, I know… but I can always dream about it…" Giselle sighed feignedly mournful.

Elizabeth smiled, but she was sure that her smile was more likely a grimace. The girl didn't even know that she could be so angry.

_What slut was that Giselle, who hanged in Jack's arm!?_

Elizabeth would have wanted to attack Giselle's throat and rip those messy, blond hair from her head. She would have liked to kick her ass so that she would crawl away, crying and humiliated… probably crippled.

_And Jack indeed enjoys talking with that whore… Old friends, are they!? And I can guess what kind of acquaintance it is! My Jack with that slut…_

Elizabeth squeezed her hands into the fists, so that her nails sank into her palms. She became terrified by her thoughts, but she couldn't feel anything else but anger.

Jack was more than pleased about Giselle's appearance.

_At least Elizabeth notices that I have other life too and especially other women. Will can keep that bloody proud hag, who probably thinks that I would eat from her hand and crawl around her feet, just to spend one night in her arms. _Hah! He, Jack Sparrow, could get anyone.Whores and ladies loved him and Jack enjoyed his role as great lover. He wouldn't let that little minx Elizabeth mess it up!

They walked at the end of the market place and Giselle said that she had to go back to the work. Blond woman stuck onto Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack grinned.

"Next time come to see me again… and come alone", Giselle said and she had hinting look in her eyes.

"Aye", Jack said and smiled to the woman.

Giselle leaned forward as she was about to kiss Jack in his cheek, but when Jack had glanced at Elizabeth and saw grumpy look at her face and verified that she certainly would watch them, Jack kissed Giselle's mouth so passionately that the wench almost couldn't stand still anymore.

Elizabeth felt stunned when she saw Jack kissing Giselle… _that kind of awful slut! Other woman!_ Elizabeth didn't know how to be, she wanted to scream. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't breathe… She didn't saw clearly because tears blurred her eyesight. The girl mumbled something to Will and disengaged of his hold as she started to run away and disappeared somewhere in the dark alleys. She pressed against the wall and let the resentful tears fall on her cheeks.  
xxx

Jack looked after Giselle awhile and then turned to look at his companion. He met Will's worried look. Elizabeth wasn't there.

"Well, what's the matter?" Jack asked. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She…" Will began and seemed to be terrified.

Jack too started to feel anxious when he couldn't get Elizabeth in his eyesight. Immediately he began to see in his mind all horrible things in Tortuga and everything that could happen to the beautiful, young lady.

"Dammit, William! Where is Elizabeth?!" Jack snarled.

"She said… something about feeling ill… I couldn't make out what she said and then she started to run that way", Will reported quickly as he pointed the street behind them. "I went to find her at the begging of the street and I didn't saw her anywhere…"

Jack immediately started to walk across the street and peeked every alley and between little houses. As they searched her, Jack cursed bitterly in his mind. Just when he had felt that he handled the situation and now Elizabeth had decided to disappear somewhere._ Damn, that woman can certainly disappear_, that Jack had learned from their previous journeys. This wasn't the first time when he had to rescue Elizabeth when she had disappeared somewhere and got into trouble.

Jack and Will searched the whole street, but they couldn't saw Elizabeth anywhere. The men met each other at the middle of the street after the search.

"Bloody hell, couldn't you look after her when we were walking in the town for an hour", Jack snarled. "I suggested before that you should chain her into you. How many times must I save her from trouble when you always lose her!" Jack raged, mostly because he felt anxious growing inside of him and cursed in his mind how weak he had became.

"I…" Will began, but he couldn't say anything because he was so worried and blaming himself. Jack tried not to show him his own concern which started to strangle his throat.

"You go back to the ship if she have gone there", Jack instructed. "I know this town like me own pockets… It's useless for you to search her here. I return at midnight, with or without her…"

"But…" Will began. Of course he wanted to search Elizabeth with Jack.

"William, it's unnecessary to play a knight now", Jack said rudely to a young man. "I will find her if she's still here."

Will nodded as he had reconciled the truth and began to scuffle towards docks.

"And try to go there safely so that I don't have to save you too, _you son of a_…" Jack snarled after him.

xxx

Jack searched Elizabeth for hours, but still he couldn't find her.

_Where the hell that woman could have disappeared_, Jack cursed in his mind. He had asked from all people he knew, but it felt like Elizabeth hasn't never been at Tortuga.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger…_ Jack was more than angry. He couldn't stop thinking all what could have happened to Elizabeth. He saw in his mind a girl, who was wearing dark blue dress and white scarf on her shoulders. The dress was very simple, but by the looks of Elizabeth you could see that she was a fine woman. Jack thought about long, light brown, sun striped hair, lightly tanned skin and big, brown eyes with long lashes. Indeed, Elizabeth was tempting prey for anyone… robbers, rapers and other bad guys. Jack was terrified by his thoughts and ran into the last tavern which he haven't checked yet.

xxx

Jack entered the gloomy tavern. It was quite quiet at this time because it still was afternoon.

"Well, well, isn't that Captain Jack Sparrow!" Old master greeted as he squinted his eyes behind the desk.

Jack wasn't so sure if he had ever met this man, but at least the man seemed to know him… as knew all the other people in this town.

"Aye, good day" Jack answered in a low voice. He walked in front of the desk.

"What should I get to you?" Master enquired.

"Information", Jack answered. "I am looking for a girl…"

"Ah, of course! Our upstairs is full of girls…" Master smiled with his toothless mouth.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about some whore… far from it", Jack snarled. "I have lost one… very important person. Young woman, light brown hair, shorter than me. Her age is somewhere around 20. I'm sure that you'll remember her if you have seen her."

The man looked stunned. Usually Jack Sparrow came here in pissy drunk, after he had visited every other tavern and all what he have ever wanted until now were rum and women. Now it seemed that he wanted something else.

The man thought for a moment and Jack could almost hear his brains to creak for exertion. Then the old master answered:

"I haven't seen that girl; I am pretty sure about it… But I have heard those two talking about somebody like her…"

Jack turned his head towards dark corner table. When he had entered the place he hadn't noticed the two men sitting there. They were skinny and wearing moth-eaten rags. Jack didn't believe that they were pirates, at least not anymore. He didn't saw them carry swords or pistols. But it didn't mean that they couldn't have any other weapons.

The men were focused on their own things, they shared huge rum pint and the other one was smoking pipe. Jack sat on a table next to them, so he could hear their talking. He listened observantly as he kept his eyes on his own pint which he had taken at the desk for ostensibly.

"Bloody good-lookin' slut, what we found… Drink quickly so we can return to her…" Other man croaked as he smoked his pipe.

"Aye… I need to enjoy me rum when I got it for once. Pity that the lass didn't have more money…" Other answered.

"But she have everythin' else", the man with pipe laughed.

Jack squeezed his hands into fists. He was almost sure that those men talked about Elizabeth. He forced himself to listen some more..

But the men noticed him sitting in the next table. The other one looked at him observantly and then said: "Slap me thrice, isn't that Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"You are right", Jack answered. He tried his best to stay completely calm.

"Captain… we would like to join yer crew", other man mumbled.

"Is that so?" Jack said and forced wicked grin on his face. "I just realized that I need two men more on my next trip."

"We are those two men!" Other one got excited.

"How could I know if ye are ruthless enough, devilish rascals… in other words acceptable in my excellent crew..?"

"We are! You can believe", other one assured.

"In fact… We prove it today again", other one said and laughed in his mischievous croaky laugh.

"And what ye mean?" Jack asked persistently. He felt his heart beating faster because of anticipation.

"Well, we found really fancy woman from one alley. It wasn't any whore… no, it was fine lady. I wonder how she got here, but it was good thing that we found her!"

"And what did ye do after ye found her?" Jack asked.

He could almost feel little sweat on his forehead because of his was nervousness. But he controlled himself. He had to find out whereabouts Elizabeth was before he started to teach these two ugly men some manners.

"We took her with us", other one continued his story and he was clearly proud about it. "Dammit, she was strong even she was such a small lass and she fought against us so darn much, but I hit her with all my might and we took her safe into our house."

At that moment Jack was ready to attack him, but he controlled himself as he squeezed his fists under the table.

"She had a little money and we took it all and came here to drink rum before we get into real action with her."

The men laughed and drank their rum, so that the alcohol poured from their corners of mouths to craggy beards and dirty chests. Jack felt sick, but he continued listening.

"And how this relate to that ye would come members of me crew?" Jack asked in a low voice. He was absolutely ready to kill those both warty, nauseating woman beaters.

"Well, we just told how tough men we are!"

"I don't believe before I see it", Jack said calmly.

The men were quiet for a moment with stunned looks on their faces.

"Well, if we take you to that bitch, Cap'n..?"

"I thought that ye would never suggest that", Jack grunted.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: R  
Summary: Jealousy will drive Elizabeth and Will mad!

5.

Jack walked to near shack village with two ragged men. His hand searched handle of his sword instinctively as he walked behind of those two disgusting creatures. He would have wanted to stab them death, but he had to find Elizabeth from this smelly slum first.

They arrived in front of a little shack which was quite far from noisy streets. The other man opened the door which hanged only on one hinge. The door let creaky sound as it opened and three men stepped inside.

It took for a moment until Jack's eyes got used to the darkness. In this smelly shack he saw a table which had an empty rum bottle and a half-burned candle. The man with pipe set fire to the candle. After that Jack could see the little room and there was some dark blue fabric behind the table. He saw fearful eyes and mouth covered with fabric. Jack's heart jumped to his throat when he saw Elizabeth in that vulnerable situation, laying there terrified on the ground floor. The girl's eyes widened more when she noticed that Jack has arrived. Elizabeth mumbled and struggled as she tried to untie her bonds.

"Well, what do you think, Cap'n?" The man with the pipe asked proudly as he stepped closer to Elizabeth. "It's feisty, but we will teach some manners!"

The man stepped closer to Elizabeth and was about to kick her, but then the self-control of Jack had come to the decision and he grasped the man's shoulders, turned him around and hit him with his fist, right on the man's face, so that the blood spilled from his nose and lip. The pipe fell somewhere on the floor. With one violent wrench Jack drew the man from the fronts against the wall. Fury burned in the pirate's eyes and he heard Elizabeth's franticle mumble against the fabric on her mouth.

"_What the hell…!"_ Other man yelled and came closer to his mate and Jack as he took the knife from his pocket.

Elizabeth struggled on the floor with her eyes wide from fear and tried to get up. Jack didn't even look at the man, just gripped the pistol from his belt and shot at the man's head as he didn't even look at that direction were the man had tried to attack. Jack still didn't watch when the man's bloody corpse fell on the ground.

Other man struggled in his hold and Jack thought distantly that he was lucky because the man didn't have any weapons. Jack pressed his hand brutally on man's throat and looked at his drunk and blurry eyes which were full of fright.

"You know...", Jack growled between his teeth with low voice. "I don't want ye anymore with me to search for that gold ship."

Then he pressed, quickly and aggressively, his hand against the man's throat so, that he heard distasteful crackle. Other man fell too on the ground with blood falling from his mouth. The man's eyes were open, but he didn't see anymore because he was dead as a rock.

For a second Jack just stood there breathing quickly like he was waiting that the other one of the men would still wake up. He didn't enjoy killing, but he killed if he had to. And now he couldn't feel even the littlest commiseration for these two dead corpses.

xxx

Jack crouched next to Elizabeth and lifted her to sit extremely carefully, then removed the stuffy fabric from the girl's mouth. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she would have been under the water for a long time. It was followed by a sob and then frenetic cry.

Jack cut the rope around Elizabeth's hands and pulled the girl gently against him, wrapping his arms around her… protecting her. Elizabeth trembled and cried endlessly as she squeezed Jack's coat sleeve with white knuckles. The girl pressed her face against Jack's neck.

The pirate caressed gently her messy light brown hair as he hold the trembling body close in his arms. They were quiet for a long time, only Elizabeth's sob and distant noise from the outside broke the silence.

"Are you alright..?" Jack asked when the cry calmed down a bit.

Elizabeth raised her glance to Jack. The girl had bloody bruise on her cheek. Jack still felt anger though he had killed the men who made this all.

"I am…" Elizabeth said with disjointed voice and sniffed. "Thank you…"

"Why did you run away like that? You know very well that this is a dangerous place!" Jack tried to sound calm, but he couldn't deny that he felt bristle because Elizabeth had made him so worried.

"I know…" Elizabeth lowered her head. At that moment she remembered the reason for why she had run away and felt that her heart crushed because of anger.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered quietly. "Why aren't you with that slut?"

"What damn slut?" Jack had completely forgotten Giselle. "Oh yes, Giselle…" Jack said then. "She has nothin' to do with this… or has she?"

Elizabeth was quiet and Jack realized why Elizabeth had disappeared. He felt overjoyed. The girl had been jealous!Just that he had attempted after all. Jack didn't begin to talk about it because he thought that it would anger Elizabeth. Instead he said:

"Forget about Giselle. We have more important things to discuss about, like what those two filthy rats did to you?"

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth whispered quietly, still angry.

"Bloody hell!" Jack exploded and gripped from Elizabeth's shoulders and forced her to meet his glare. "Of course I care about you!"

Elizabeth sniffed as her big eyes looked at Jack.

"They grabbed me from the alley and brought me here…" Elizabeth told quietly. "And then they hit and threatened me when I didn't want to leave with them…"

Elizabeth could felt Jack flinch a bit and then he tightened his hold around her.

"Aye, love…" Jack whispered in Elizabeth's hair. "Carry on…"

Then he realized what he had just said and he was completely astonished once again. Has_ my mouth started to live its own life? _He did indeed call women with different loving names, but now he had called Elizabeth as_ love_ which had came somewhere much more… deeper.

Elizabeth's heart beat one extra beat and corners of her mouth curved on little, happy smile. With a sigh she pressed her head against Jack's warm chest, closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time on the whole day. Soon she said:

"They didn't do something like that though they said that they would… Jack, take me away from this horrible place."

xxx

They walked out from the shack into the daylight. Elizabeth squinted her eyes as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her and glanced behind her to the little room, which had been her prison for couple hours which had felt like eternity. She had been so relieved when Jack had appeared there.

Elizabeth thought about the two dead men which had stared them with dull eyes when Jack and she had left. She felt shudder. Though she didn't wish death to anyone, she didn't feel sorry for those two nasty men. Instead she thought how cold-bloodily Jack had killed those men and just because they had threatened her health and life. Elizabeth's heart was beating franticly when she thought about it.

"Your wound looks quite nasty", Jack said as he glanced at Elizabeth cheek.

"It's nothing", Elizabeth said bravely.

They began to walk away from the shack, leaving the dead men lay in their shabby tomb. Neither one didn't sacrifice a thought for them. Jack wrapped his left hand around Elizabeth, putting his palm under her armpit, upholding her because the girl's walk seemed little wobbly. At that very moment Elizabeth yelped. They stopped right there.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked quickly.

"I think I have more of these wounds", Elizabeth said with pain. "Here… on my side…"

Elizabeth raised her other hand. Under her armpit fabric of the dress was broken and it was stained with blood.

"Where did it come from?" Jack asked as he looked at the broken fabric. "It looks like a cut of a knife."

"I'm sure that it came when they tried to rip me with them and then threatened with the knife when I didn't want to come along. I didn't even remember it… I just… I was so happy when you came." Elizabeth said with shy smile.

Those words made Jack smile also. Then he said:

"Let's go to clean those wounds… and you'll get some rest before we return to the ship. It's about a mile from here to the docks."

Elizabeth nodded and they continued the journey.

xxx

Jack opened the same tavern's door where he had been before and met Elizabeth's kidnappers. Master raised his glance and surprised when he saw the comers. Tavern was empty apart from one old man who dozed with cigarette in his teeth.

"Captain… I see that you've found what you were searching for", Master said.

"Yes, I have… We will go to the upstairs, she is injured", Jack explained quickly. "I need a bottle of distilled beverage."

"Are you going to get her drunk so she doesn't feel the pain..?" Master wondered. "I think that you should wait until the lass get better, she doesn't look so good…"

"Moron, I need to clean her wounds!" Jack snarled and immediately got a bottle of distilled beverage in his hand.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She and Jack continued their journey to the upstairs. They entered in a little room which luckily had been cleaned after previous night. Jack helped Elizabeth to sit on the bed.

"Alright then…" Jack sighed and sat next to Elizabeth as he opened the bottle. He took a sip and then offered it to the girl next to him. She tasted a little, coughed and handed the bottle back.

"Feelin' any better?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded with smile.

"Shall we look at your wound if it still bleeds. But if it's deep, I might need to suture it."

Elizabeth eyes widened from horror.

"But I hope that it's enough if I just clean it and tie it up", Jack rushed to say when he saw her face.

Elizabeth sighed and raised her arm as she began to undress her dark blue dress. Lifting the right arm caused too much pain and so she lowered it as she grimaced. She tried to open the lacing just with her left hand and it seemed to turn out quite difficult.

Jack watched her and then rose up from the edge of the bed. He took a little stool which was near the wall and settled in front of Elizabeth. He grabbed from the girl's hands and pushed them gently aside. Jack looked at Elizabeth's eyes and whispered: "If I may..?"

Elizabeth nodded as she answered to Jack's glare.

Elizabeth's heart beat faster when Jack began to open her dress. She forgot the pain on her side for a moment and thought that they were going to do something completely different than cleaning her wounds. The girl felt bubbling desire inside of her, but tried to sit still normally.

Soon Jack managed to untie the lacing and let the dress fall from Elizabeth's shoulders. He caressed softly delicate neck and collarbones with his fingertips. Elizabeth moaned quietly from pleasure and closed her eyes just for a second. Jack helped the girl to remove the whole top of the dress so that it fell on her waist.

There Elizabeth sat with her naked upper body, but she didn't do anything to cover herself. She wasn't shy at all, Jack had seen her naked before. _And little more than just upper body_, Elizabeth thought and smiled inwardly.

Jack too felt the desire burning inside of him when he looked at Elizabeth sitting half-naked on the edge of the bed. He wanted to turn her onto bed and kiss her senseless and undress the rest of her clothes. He remembered almost too well how Elizabeth looked without her clothes, but he was dying to see that sight again in front of him. But then he tried to concentrate on the main thing which was examining the wound.

"Erm…" Jack began with hoarse voice.

He bent towards Elizabeth's right side and tried to move his attention into the nasty looking cut from the lovely, round breast. He sighed deeply and asked Elizabeth to raise her arm. The girl did what he told to do though she grimaced a bit.

Jack eyed at the wound. He had seen injuries and wounds before, so he understood something about healing them.

Elizabeth felt Jack's breath on her skin and moaned deeply. The girl smiled to Jack who tried to react as naturally as possible. Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle when Jack seemed so serious with his frown face.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked and looked at Elizabeth with grin on his face.

"Nothing", Elizabeth laughed. "I just thought if I am going to survive, doctor…"

Jack laughed and rose up. "Good news, darlin' " Jack said so pragmatically, that Elizabeth started to laugh.

"It's enough if we just clean it and put on it some piece of cloth", Jack informed like some best surgeon and Elizabeth laughed more.

"You should consider starting your own doctor's appointment here at Tortuga", Elizabeth teased.

"I have considered it already", Jack grinned. "I thought about ransack for a few years and then, when I am old, I'll start to cure diseases of the Tortuga's ladies."

"Just ladies?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, I don't want to put me fingers on some men!" Jack exclaimed seriously and Elizabeth laughed more, but had to stop because of her painful wound.

Jack searched relatively clean piece of cloth and poured plenty of distilled beverage onto it. Then he pressed it gently on the wound. Elizabeth grimaced as she breathed quickly because of the pain. Jack also poured distilled beverage on the wound and it made Elizabeth scream.

"Well then", Jack reassured. "It's alright now. The worst part is over…"

"Luckily", Elizabeth answered as she wiped tears from her eye corners which were there because of smart.

Soon Elizabeth's wound was bandaged up with the piece of cloth which Jack had torn from the sheet and the dress was dressed up again. The girl sat on the edge of the bed, Jack in front of her at the stool. They silently glanced at each other.

"Are you tired..?" Jack asked quietly, just to break the silence.

"Yes, I am little tired", Elizabeth answered. Then she smiled tenderly and leaned closer to Jack. "Thank you. You came to get me…"

Jack smiled too, but he didn't answer. Elizabeth leaned forward even more. "I've missed you…" Elizabeth whispered and their lips touched each other lightly.

"Truly..?" Jack whispered.

Elizabeth pressed her lips on the pirate's and whispered the answer against Jack's lips: "Truly."

When Jack heard it, he put his hand behind her neck as he pulled her face closer and kissed the girl powerfully, almost roughly thereby showing how much he had missed her.

Elizabeth opened her lips and let Jack explore her whole mouth with his tongue. The girl didn't care about the pain in her side, just wrapped her hands around him and moaned delightedly against his mouth. They spent a moment forgetting the whole world.

After a while Jack reluctantly broke away from Elizabeth. She still looked at his eyes and would have wanted to continue kissing.

"It's late." Jack said with hoarse voice, a bit dazed.

At that moment he didn't care if they didn't make it on time at the ship before the midnight. _On the other hand…, _Jack thought. _If we are late, Will starts to look for us. That much I know that whelp. Bugger… We had been free here at Tortuga. We didn't have to care if somebody would see us together… and Will weren't even near here._

"We should get back to the Pearl", Jack said and rose up.

He extended his hand to Elizabeth, who grabbed on it as she got up on her foot.

"Let's go then", Elizabeth sighed and felt the familiar depression returning when she knew who waited for her on the ship, stupid smirk on his face.

Then Elizabeth became terrified by her thoughts once again. What did she thought about her future husband..? Will had never done anything bad to her.

xxx

In the evening Tortuga really became alive when all woke from previous night and headed again to the taverns and brothels to drink and have some fun.

Jack and Elizabeth walked on streets and narrow alleys in the middle of a large crowd. Jack walked determinedly forward as he kept his arm around Elizabeth. He didn't want that the girl would disappear somewhere again, that much today's adventure had frightened him.

They were almost near the docks when they heard a voice behind them:

"Jack, honey… Still here?"

They turned around and saw Giselle standing behind them, smiling sweetly. Elizabeth's skin had goosebumbs when she saw that woman again.

Jack greeted the woman kindly, but neutrally. He hoped that they wouldn't get into encounter. Those might turn out to huge fights in this town.

Beside Jack, Elizabeth glowered at Giselle and waited what would happen next. If that wench would realize to continue her journey, Elizabeth would let her be, but if she would start to touch her Jack… then she would do something bad.

Elizabeth was surprised by her thoughts. She was thinking like Jack was her own man, but it truly wasn't that way.

"I thought that you had left already", Giselle said and step closer. "But I don't mind, Jack, if you'll stay a bit longer."

Jack felt how Elizabeth's muscles tightened and tried to think how to get away from this situation. He didn't want to offend neither one.

Jack didn't feel anything like that towards Giselle as he felt towards Elizabeth… He had never felt. But that wench was her old friend and they had had little flirt in the course of many years. Jack felt that he couldn't have cared less if he didn't share a bed with Giselle anymore. As those seconds passed, the pirate realized that he wasn't attracted to other women anymore, except for Elizabeth.

"But how you two are here together? Where did you leave her fiancé?" Giselle asked mockingly.

Elizabeth's eyes were fulminating and she was about to open her mouth for fierily line, but Jack was quicker.

"Will went ahead to the ship and we are just leaving too", Jack said calmly.

"Honey, I hope that you don't replace me to that little bitch", Giselle said more mockingly and stared right at Elizabeth's eyes.

Right on that moment Elizabeth lost her nerve and she yanked herself out of Jack's hold and grabbed from Giselle's throat, pushing her against a wall of a near house. The wench let out nasty wheeze and tried to rip Elizabeth's hands from her neck.

"What's the matter with you when I can't hear a thing from your dirty mouth?" Elizabeth mocked sweetly and tightened her hold from Giselle's throat. "Moment ago you had so much to tell!"

At the same time Jack came to rip Elizabeth away from Giselle's throat.

"Ladies ladies, just calm down, shall we", Jack reassured and Elizabeth let go.

The women looked at each other furiously; Giselle was holding her throat and coughing. Jack pulled Elizabeth couple steps farther. Giselle was still holding her throat as she looked at Jack hurtful and angry at Elizabeth.

"Bitch!" Giselle hissed. "Do you really think that you can keep him for yourself?! Soon he is here with me!"

Elizabeth tried to attack again, but now Jack was more prepared and kept the girl in his hold.

"Calm down already", Jack commanded because he was already irritated too. "We have to go to the Pearl. Giselle, I hope that you are alright… We shall go now."

When Jack had said it, he started to drag Elizabeth with him towards the docks. The women stared furiously at each other for a long time until Jack and Elizabeth disappeared from the sight.

xxx

They could see the silhouette of the Black Pearl when they arrived to the lively dockland. The ships came and went though it was night. The pirate port never slept.

Jack stopped and looked at Elizabeth. Her face looked withdrawn.

"What's the matter now..? Giselle is such a slu… Don't care about her", Jack said.

"I don't care about that damn bitch! I hope that she dies; fucking poxy whore!" Elizabeth cursed and Jack raised his eyebrow. He had never heard Elizabeth swearing with so colorful statements.

Soon Jack realized how ridiculous the previous situation was and he couldn't help but laugh on the middle of the street.

"What?! Do you laugh at me?" Elizabeth snarled.

Jack was still laughing as he pulled Elizabeth in his arms.

"Among the other things", Jack said. "Those catfights amuse me when it seems that they are so serious." Jack still gave a laugh for that thought.

"So I am amusing! I see!" Elizabeth snarled, but the laughter was dimly visible from her voice.

Then she laughed too and looked at Jack's eyes.

They still had a moment before they would step onboard the ship… A moment before they would have to start to act that nothing had happened between them.

Jack pulled Elizabeth closer in his arms and kissed her gently ignoring the fact that they stood in the middle of the street. Passing pirates created meaningful glares, laughed and whistled, but those two didn't hear or see it at all.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him yearnfully. They spent a moment in each other's embrace and then broke away again very reluctantly.

"We must go… It's almost midnight", Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, melancholy.

They started to walk towards the ship as they held each other close and let go right before they arrived so close to the Pearl that somebody could see them.

xxx

Onboard the crew noticed arriving of their Captain and Elizabeth. It was almost midnight and everybody had begun to feel nervous when Jack nor the lass didn't come back. Now they all rushed at the rail and on the ramp to greet the comers. Jack was first who stepped onboard, Elizabeth followed him.

"Captain!" Gibbs greeted with smile. "And Miss Elizabeth… Thank God, ye are still at the books of the living!"

Gibbs glanced at Elizabeth meaningfully and for a while the girl wondered his glare. Then Gibbs turned over to Ragetti with the wooden eye and said:

"Go fetch Will… He is under the deck."

Immediately Ragetti went to search for Will. Elizabeth smiled to the old First Mate.

"Good to see you too, Joshamee. And all of you. We are alright, Jack and me." Young woman shared a glance with the pirate Captain.

Soon Will came on the deck and when he saw Elizabeth, he rushed to her and pulled her in his arms. Jack snorted so quietly that nobody didn't hear it and went to upper deck to helmsman, leaving all celebrate Will and Elizabeth's reunion.

xxx

Will squeezed Elizabeth so much that the girl whimpered when the man pressed the wound on her side.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "My dear, are you alright? I was so worried…"

Elizabeth forced a smile on her face and answered:

"I'm okay… I just have a wound here…"

"What happened to you..? Why did you run away like that?"

Will looked at Elizabeth's eyes and kept her close to him. Elizabeth was speechless. Of course she had to lie… She couldn't tell him that she had felt so miserable when Jack had kissed other woman so that she had to run away.

"Erm…" Elizabeth began her stammering explanation. "I… well… I wasn't feeling so good and… I had to… you know… go behind the corner…"

Will looked at Elizabeth so sympathetically and lovingly that Elizabeth would have wanted to hide under the deck and not to meet him today anymore. Half of her mind was full of guilt because of today's hot kisses with Jack and the other half was full of obnoxiousness towards Will.

"Oh my darling", Will babbled. "But where did you disappear after that..?"

"Two men kidnapped me from the alley", Elizabeth explained. "I wish that I had had my sword so I wouldn't have been so helpless!"

Once again a sympathetic glance from Will.

Elizabeth continued her story which the crew listened curiously.

"They took me somewhere end of the town and there Jack found me… Fortuitously on time before they really managed to hurt me."

Will was terrified.

"Oh my God, Elizabeth! It could have turned out badly… and I would have lost you forever", Will wailed and tightened his hold around Elizabeth. "I am so happy that you are here again!"

"For that you should thank Jack", Elizabeth said quietly.

"And I will… He had done so much for us. Don't you think so, sweetie?"

Elizabeth coughed and agreed quietly as she kept her gaze on the weathered deck.

Suddenly they heard shouting from the docks. They all leaned against the rail and tried to see who was yelling. Jack as well turned to look. Old man climbed up on the ramp. Jack recognized the man. It was the same master of the tavern which Jack and Elizabeth had visited before. The pirate Captain frowned confusedly and walked to the main deck.

The old man chuffed; he had apparently run fast from the tavern. He sighed and then looked at Jack. Jack felt a bit nervous… _What business that man has here?_

"Well, master, what brought you here?" Jack asked as he kept his voice completely normal.

"Captain Sparrow, I came to bring you this", the old man said as he took something from his pocket and then hand it over to Jack. "I have understood that it's important to you. Legend tolds that… you know…"

It was his compass. Jack took the compass from the man's hand. How could have he forgotten such a precious item? This was his own compass… it was broken, that's what all said because it didn't point north. The truth was that it pointed to the thing it's holder wanted most in this world. At the Tortuga everybody knew about the legend of the compass and some had tried to kill and rob Jack because of it.

"Ta…" Jack said astonishedly.

_I must have left it in tavern's room when we left so quickly. But_, Jack thought then. _I had… something more valuable with me. _Once again Jack was astonished by his thoughts which were interrupted when master of the tavern continued:

"I found that and this…" Master said and took some fabric under his coat. "From your room. I think this belongs to the lass…"

The man turned to look at Elizabeth as he gave her the white shawl, made of sheer wool. Elizabeth, who was still in Will's arms, felt how blood escaped from her face.

"…_From your room."_ Words resounded in Elizabeth's ears and she thought terrified, that they were in trouble now.

The girl glanced at Will, who had hearkened closely the explanation of the old man like the others at the main deck. First Will had completely emotionless face, but then wrinkles in his forehead deepened and his gaze turned very suspicious… angry.

"In what room..?" Will asked from the man with low voice.

The master of the tavern looked at Will and he didn't understand what he had blurted moment ago and what he was going to blurt.

"I have a tavern at the town and Mr. Captain spent some time there with this lass. Good to see that you, Miss, are feeling better", the man said as he bowed towards Elizabeth.

Will's gaze turned to Jack. Jack admirably kept his face completely calm as if they were talking about where they would sail next.

"What the hell this means, Jack?!" Will's voice crackled a little as he talked.

"What? What means?" Jack asked casually.

Elizabeth swallowed and tried to stay calm. Will glanced at her grimly and turned his attention back to Jack.

"What have you done in some tavern with my future wife?!" Will almost shouted. "Is that true!?" Will raged and pushed Elizabeth away from himself.

"I believe a lot about you, Jack, but that you and Elizabeth have…"

Will fell silent and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Will!" Elizabeth said as her heart beat fast in her chest. "Don't say that you think that we…"

"Shut your mouth, Elizabeth!" Will shouted.

It was awkward silence on the deck; all waited what would happen next. Then Will strided to Jack and pulled his sword from the sheath and pointed it threatfully right towards the Captain.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: R / NC 17

Summary: Jack and Elizabeth can't get each other out of their heads…

6.

"Bloody hell, Jack… I thought… I thought that we were friends, but you did this to me…" Will mumbled as he had sparks of rage in his eyes. "I wish that you would have rather killed me..! But from all things you did _this_ to me."

Jack acted like he hadn't noticed that Will's sword was pointing towards his throat. The Pirate Captain stood calmly with his arms folded and looked at Will's eyes.

"Will… What on earth are you babbling about?" Jack laughed lightly like Will had accused him of the most ridiculous thing on earth. "Are you trying to say that I and Elizabeth had done something improper at that tavern? Oh please! You must be joking! And put your sword away."

Jack looked at Will's eyes unconcernedly, calmly. As the women at Tortuga said, Jack was the best damn liar at the world.

"Elizabeth is your bride, why should I mess that up? I have other women; I don't need to take yours!" Jack laughed lightly and Will lowered his sword doubtfully.

"Are you telling the truth, Jack?" Will asked as he gazed at Jack so strictly that the Captain almost laughed. However, Jack thought that it wouldn't be so wise at this situation and just said as he still looked at Will's eyes: "Of course. Don't rave anymore when you don't have any reason for it."

Soon the young man put his sword back to a sheath.

xxx

Later on that night the ship was sailing again towards Jamaica. The weather was windy and the Black Pearl sailed forward on good speed, all sails open as the keel divided the surges.

Under the deck, Will and Elizabeth were sitting next to each other on their bed which was little farther from crew's hammocks. Their own private space was separated with a fabric wall.

They were silent and only thing that broke the silence was sound of waves against the hull until Will asked: "What is happening to us, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glanced at Will as she woke from her thoughts. "What do you mean..?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she turned her glance away and felt quilt in her conscience.

_What is happening to us is that I don't love you anymore,_ Elizabeth thought. _Or I love you, but not the way like I did before… I love somebody else… But we don't have a future…_

"You have been so distant for couple of weeks and you… you don't look at me as you did before…" Will said quietly. "I have tried to figure out what's wrong with you and today, when I heard that you had been in some room with Jack… I guess I'm getting paranoid…"

"Oh, Will…" Elizabeth whispered with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

For a moment they were quiet and then Elizabeth said: "Jack helped me out from those men's house… I was wounded… He took me to that tavern so I could take a breath… I was so shocked, tired… injured too."

"Yes, I know…" Will said quietly. "I didn't have time to thank Jack… because of that incident…"

"I bet that Jack knows how grateful you are", Elizabeth whispered as she felt more terrible when she thought how Will would go thank Jack without knowing what really happened at that tavern. Not to mention what had happened right here at the Pearl between Elizabeth and the Captain.

"Elizabeth", Will whispered as she looked at the girl's eyes and took her hands between his own. "Do you still love me?"

Elizabeth looked at Will. Kind, young face which she had fallen in love before… now they seemed… more like a face of a friend than a lover.

"Yes I do", Elizabeth whispered truthfully. She just wasn't sure about the quality of her love. "You are always in my heart…"

"You are my whole life, Elizabeth", Will said and looked at Elizabeth's eyes. "Remember that…"

After he had said it, he rose from the bed and went up to deck as he left Elizabeth alone to listen sounds of the ship and the sea.

xxx

Elizabeth burst out crying after Will had gone and fell on their bed as she buried her face on the shabby pillow.

_What's the matter with me?_ Elizabeth pondered and drenched the pillow's time-worned covering with her tears. _I have world's kindest and gentlest man who would never do or say anything bad to me! And this is how I treat him! And… I just can't forget Jack… though that man should go back to his slut! _

The fact that Jack had kissed another woman still bothered Elizabeth. She couldn't stop thinking about it and soon that thought turned to bleak and grey mass which swelled inside of her mind.

_Jack couldn't possibly care about me_, Elizabeth pondered as she swallowed her tears. _He wouldn't have kissed another woman if he cares about me_, she thought stubbornly.

Elizabeth knew that Jack cared about her at some level, but which… that was different thing. As a friend? As an attractive young woman, who he had fun to play with, so that the voyage wouldn't turn out so boring?

_But why Jack had killed those men so cold-bloodedly? Maybe he didn't want to let those inferiors losers to touch me and then touch me himself..? _

Elizabeth philosophized things in her mind as she tried to make things clear to herself. Situation was distracting and she felt more miserable. She was tired of thinking and contemplating. She would have wanted to sleep at least one night without vexing thoughts and exhaustedly lustful dreams where Jack's touch set her skin on fire. She yearned for peace… peace that she probably wouldn't find anywhere else than at the embrace of the Pirate Captain.

"Oh, Jack…" Elizabeth whispered with strangling feeling on her throat. "I have helplessly, irreversibly lost my heart… myself to you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let her imagination take her away, just like many nights before. She saw Jack's face and handsome, tanned body with tattoos and scars. She heard his hoarse, fantastically dangerous laughter in her ears and she could almost taste his hot and moist flavor on her lips.

Elizabeth noticed that her body became lusted as these thoughts waved to her consciousness. The sounds of surges turned more distantly and the girl slowly let air out of her lungs.

Elizabeth turned around to her back on the bed and bent her neck as she imagined that Jack was pressing little kisses to her skin. She caressed her body and imagined that her hands were Jack's. She imagined how Jack would take off all of her clothes, one by one, caressing and kissing her body and then press against her as he would make love to her…. so passionately and yet so gently.

Elizabeth's breathe thickened more and she bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning. Imagination leaded her closer to wonderful satisfaction and the girl was powerless in it's hold as she surrendered herself to it.

Her hands travelled lower on her body. Elizabeth whispered Jack's name into the dark night between her moist lips and sank as a slave of her own imaginations into the maelstrom of the desires until she lay on her bed and felt herself empty and cold.

xxx

At the same time Jack was laying on his bed at the Captain's cabin and thought everything what had happened on that day. The Captain had undressed his coat and boots and even emptied a bottle of rum in that hope if it would clear his thoughts. In other words, he had hoped that it would make him so drunk that he would pass out.

He thought about that kiss with Giselle. He hadn't felt absolutely anything. Same as he would have kissed her mother or his sister. Or dead fish.

Normally Giselle would have turned him on just by appearing in his sight… just moving her hips and smiling temptingly. But not today… not anymore.

Then Jack thought about that incident with Giselle before they went to Pearl.

Was it true that Elizabeth had been so jealous and because of that she had attacked on Giselle..? It was clear that Elizabeth had been jealous, but why, that was completely different thing. Was it because she wanted him to herself..? No… No, it couldn't possibly be true… It was too… wonderful to be true. Jack sighed and thought that he sighed too much in these days.

_Elizabeth is engaged with Will… and they marry each other at Port Royal. Why do I yearn after Elizabeth when the girl already has a fiancé..? Lousy fiancé, but fiancé nevertheless_, Jack considered grumpily.

_Probably it was just some battle of power between the women at Tortuga. It has to be that way_, Jack pondered as his mind turned blacker and depressed because of these thoughts.

Always the women were fighting over every matter… dresses, jewels, men… especially men. Jack snorted. Elizabeth didn't want him, but apparently didn't want to give him to others either.

Then he said aloud in agony: "Darn… What the hell is matter with me?"

But that Jack knew already very well. This beauty from Port Royal had stolen his heart… The heart he had promised that no-one would get. But Elizabeth had taken it and didn't intend to give it back though Jack would want it.

_Bugger, I should have put that thin' in the chest, like Davy Jones did, before that woman managed to take it_, Jack thought absurdly as he forgot that because of woman Davy had hidden his heart in the chest.

_Bloody hell, I can't even think reasonable_, Jack pondered and he rubbed his tired face with his hand. Then he frustratedly hit the blanket with his fist.

"Dammit, I think too much in these days", Jack snarled by himself and tried to turn better position for getting some sleep. It didn't help at all.

With sigh he rose to sit, cursed quietly and noticed that all good in his rum bottle had gone. Darn, he couldn't fall asleep without the rum. Jack threw his legs over the edge of the bed and rose up. He swayed dauntly, but stubbornly left his cabin and walked towards the ship's cargo hold.

xxx

Silver light of the moon mixed with gleaming red light of the torches and the stars shined between the clouds. The night was quite warm and the crew had fun time on the deck as they drank the rum and chatted about the events of the day.

Jack heard them talking about Will and the incident he had created, but Jack didn't want to stay listen to his crew's point of view about the thing. So, Jack sneaked past them. He didn't want to pretend anything right now. All what he wanted were the rum and the deep sleep without dreams what it brought.

The Captain went under the deck and hoped that he wouldn't meet Will or Elizabeth. He glanced towards their sleeping place and noticed that it was dark and quiet.

Jack opened the cargo hold's door with his keys which he always carried inside of his coat pocket. The door open with creak and wet, mouldered stink greeted him. Jack stepped in and closed the door behind him. He set on fire to lantern which was hanging next to door and began to search rum in the fully-loaded cargo hold which had sugar, salty meat, bananas and many other groceries which they needed at the voyage.

_Where have they hid that bloody rum?_ Jack thought in his mind and rummaged the boxes. Finally he found the wooden box which had full bottles. Jack picked up one bottle and opened the cork. He sniffed the content and ascertained that the rum was suitable. He raised the bottle to his lips and drank long, enjoying swig.

Jack sighed again and sat on the floor as he leaned against the huge wooden box. He watched the fluttering of the flame and felt that he was quite drunk already, but it didn't make him feel better or cleared his thoughts. He took a sip again and closed his eyes. Images began to secretly sneak into his thoughts.

_How on earth I want one woman so badly_, Jack thought and saw Elizabeth lying on his bed like when they had made love in the Captain's cabin. Lying naked, blond hair open, flowing to her back and breasts like golden river. And those breasts… so symmetrically round… just right size to hold and caress with hands.

Jack remembered how Elizabeth had become wild from desire when he had teased pink, hard nipple with his tongue and almost felt dizzy because he wanted her so bad. He rubbed his back against the wooden box and glanced down at this crotch.

"Shit…" Jack sighed and breathed heavily.

The burning and lustful feeling slowly began to resemble more pain than pleasure. Still Jack continued to imagine how he would kiss Elizabeth's flat stomach, then turn her around and bite gently her bum as she would scream of pleasure.

Jack closed his eyes and considered to help himself out of this pain, but he usually didn't do it very willingly. But now he was almost ready for that too. He put the bottle onto floor and wondered if he should put his hand into his trousers which had became a bit tight from the front. He didn't have time to make the decision because he heard somebody open the door. Jack opened his eyes quickly and he stared at the comer as he didn't even stand up.

xxx

Elizabeth stood in front of the door. The girl had a lantern in her hand and she stared at Jack who was still sitting at the floor. Neither one did say anything.

"Elizabeth..?" Jack said with hoarse voice.

His mouth felt dry and seeing the girl didn't turn off his desires.

"Jack… What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked and glanced at the middle of him meaningfully.

"Erm… I'm drinking", Jack answered. He didn't feel himself embarrassed, just confused.

Elizabeth stepped forward and closed the door behind her. The girl hung her lantern to the nail in the wall and it swung a bit.

Elizabeth had dressed red dress which had decorative lace sleeves. She fought against the cold night as she tightened the white shawl around her and looked at Jack with questioning look on her face. Elizabeth was beautiful like goddess and Jack just couldn't do anything else but stare at her stunned. Then he got his body work again and he rose a little stiffly from the floor. Jack stepped one step closer the girl and pulled her closer.

"Jack… What are you…" Elizabeth began questioningly, but Jack pressed one finger on her lips, took her hand into his and leaded it daringly to his crotch.

"This, my luv…" Jack whispered with hoarse voice. "happened when I thought about ye a moment ago."

_Has Jack thought about me?_ Elizabeth thought and felt how blood rushed down in her body and felt a lovely pinch in the bottom on her tummy.

The girl looked to Jack's eyes and opened slightly her lips. She caressed Jack's stomach and lower back. Jack tightened his hold around her and only their heated breaths broke the silence in the cargo hold.

Elizabeth took her hand lower and caressed with her hand the hard bulge in Jack's middle body and pressed her lips onto Jack's. She let her tongue explore the pirate's whole mouth, rubbing gently his tongue with her own. Slowly, excruciating slowly Elizabeth opened Jack's trousers and put her warm hand inside as she continued the caressing. Jack moaned because of tremendous pleasure and moved impatiently as he started to roll up the girl's dress hem and slipped his hand under it… and surprised when he discovered that the girl didn't have pants on.

Elizabeth noticed his surprising and whispered with smile: "I didn't dress it tonight if I happen to meet you…"

As soon as Jack heard that he kissed her roughly and sighed against the girl's lips: "Oh God, Elizabeth… I want you so bad… that I lose my mind soon…"

"I know, Jack…" Elizabeth moaned and felt Jack's warm hand caress her inner thigh. "I know because I want you… as much as you want me…"

Jack left out the needless foreplay and slipped two fingers inside of Elizabeth, making her gasping for air. Jack breathed vehemently when he felt on his fingers how wet Elizabeth was and he moved his fingers, making her moan with open lips.

Elizabeth moved her hips; begging for more and Jack made her wish come true as his thumb caressed her hard, little button which was safe between the labium. Elizabeth closed her eyes and grasped onto Jack, moaning and trying not to make too loud voices. Their mixed shadows danced between the swinging lights of lanterns.

Soon Elizabeth experienced explosing climax as she gasped for air and bit her lip as she prevented herself from screaming aloud. She buried her face onto Jack's shoulder and her body was trembling. Jack hold her up with his another arm and without that the girl would have probably collapsed onto floor which was sticky of rum where the two of them stood close to each other.

Jack's lust increased more when he watched Elizabeth who squirmed in her orgasm's hold and Jack lifted her up onto the keg. Elizabeth pulled Jack between her legs and raised her hips as the man took her roughly his own.

Jack didn't hesitate but started to move fiercely against Elizabeth. His head had room for one thought only; he wanted to have his satisfaction at Elizabeth's embrace. That thought made him move with primitive power and the pirate put his hand on Elizabeth's bum as he squeezed it, preventing the girl move farther from him.

Elizabeth moaned disjointedly with her eyes half-open, but she didn't see anything. She wrapped her legs around Jack, pressing her another heel to Jack's bum, giving more speed to his already powerful thrusts.

The keg creaked under her, but Elizabeth didn't bother to wonder if it was broken or not. The wooden cover of the keg made scratches to her bum, but that too was now unessential thing.

Jack pressed his face against Elizabeth's neck as he suffocated his own heated utter sounds, continuing vehemently. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as she entwined her fingers to his messy hair and moaned, panting heavily to his ear as she babbled something that Jack didn't understand.

The rhythm accelerated more until Jack grabbed with his another hand of Elizabeth's waist as he let his seed inside of her so powerfully that Elizabeth couldn't help but scream aloud when she felt her second orgasm. They breathed heavily, holding each other and listened their breathing which was mixed with creaks of the black floor and rustles of Elizabeth's hem against the rum keg. Neither one could move or talk.

Soon Elizabeth caressed gently Jack's neck. The Captain had still his face against Elizabeth's neck and he breathed quickly as he couldn't do anything because the amazing feeling swayed his mind… Then Jack raised his glance at Elizabeth. The girl looked at the pirate tenderly and pressed even gentler kiss to his lips.

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"Jack… I… I love you…" Elizabeth whispered.

Jack felt that his heart almost stopped beating. He just stared at the girl unable to say any understandable word… _What did Elizabeth just say?!_ Then Jack raised slowly his hand to caress her smooth cheek. Jack looked at Elizabeth with questioningly look on his face and she smiled to him so gently.

But just when he intended to kiss Elizabeth and maybe answer to her… he heard loud detonation from the deck.

xxx

Jack jumped to sit on his bed. For a moment he looked around him and felt dizzy. Then he heard voices from the deck; detonations and noises. Apparently there was some sort of scuffle between drunken pirates. Soon those voices went further and quiet down.

_Bloody hell! It was a dream! And what kind of dream! It felt so real, but still far away from it… Elizabeth said that she loves me. _Jack sighed heavily and thought that more obvious sign didn't exist… He had only seen a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: R

Summary: Jack wants his dream to come true, but distressed Lizzie arranges surprise for him…

7.

Jack shook his head like after the hit and got up from the bed. It still was a night… He heard distant voices from the deck. They were laughing, so apparently the fight had settled.

Jack stood still for a moment next to his bed and felt himself empty again. Like the cold breeze of the night had intruded inside of the cabin though the windows were closed and the candles were burning everywhere around the room.

The Captain wiped his tired eyes and stared for a moment to the burning flame of the candle which was on the desk. The candle had dripped tallow on to the desk and he should change a new candle, but he didn't bother to do it right now. He sighed, put himself together, walked across the room and opened the door of his cabin.

xxx

Jack stepped outside to the fresh night air, without caring about his crew and breathed deeply to get the complicated feeling out of his head. Elizabeth's scent hovered inside of his nose and he could still feel the silky touch of the girl's hair on his skin. The dream had felt so real! Jack had goosebumbs on his skin and he wondered how he felt so cold… nobody did feel at the Caribbean! At least not he!

_I hope that I didn't catch some bloody fever!_ Jack wondered and put a hand on his forehead as he frowned.

At the same time he noticed Elizabeth, who was standing at the deck, watching to the sea. The girl's light brown hair fluttered on the fresh breeze as she leaned onto rail. The young woman seemed to be in her own world and she didn't pay attention anything else but the twirling sea and the cloudy sky.

Jack glanced around him. Farther a few members of the crew played card as they laughed and talked in harmony with each other. The men looked like a bunch of small people who had gathered around of the lanterns, defying the brisk wind and the darkness around them. The rest of the crew was probably drinking rum under the deck. What else would pirates do when they had done their daily jobs? Jack smiled wickedly and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

xxx

Jack took one step forward and soon he realized that he stood next to Elizabeth. The girl flinched when she saw the comer and looked at Jack with big, almost frightened eyes. The wind swept a lock of hair over her face and Jack wanted to wipe it away from the beautiful face.

Jack came closer to Elizabeth and looked at her eyes with an indecipherable look on his face. He wondered was she happy at all to see him. Phrase _"Jack… I… I love you…"_ resounded in Jack's ears and at the same time he hoped that it would be true. Then Jack soundlessly reproached himself for that kind of foolish wishes and fumbled because he just wanted to say something:

"That incident today was… quite close… that Will…"

"Yes, it was..," Elizabeth answered quietly and lowered her head.

She felt the heavy burden of guilt fell on her heart and hoped that she just could find a way to get away from all of this injustice. She hoped that she could someway show this agonizing feeling to Jack, letting him feel her pain because all of this. Their hopeless future, because she had betrayed Will and Jack's kiss with another woman.

Jack, who didn't know Elizabeth's thoughts, glanced again at the men who played card. The game was still on and the men didn't focus on anything else but their cards and examined other players facial expressions.

Ragged pirates looked amusing when they tried to act like the best cardsharps at the Caribbean, even they were drunk. The crew was gathered close to each other and under the shabby sailor coats they tried to fight against the wind.

Jack didn't bother to think about them because he had something else in his mind. The Pirate Captain still remembered his stunning dream and passionate feelings. That feeling didn't leave him alone and he let his gaze to watch Elizabeth's body up and down as he wished that he could took her into his cabin or lift her up against the rail and make love to her like he had done in his dream.

For a moment Jack couldn't think clearly, he was still drunk too and without thinking more, he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and moved to stand behind her.

"Princess…" Jack mumbled to Elizabeth's ear as he caressed her earflap with his lips, same time pulling the girl closer to his arms. Elizabeth let out moan and her body tightened because of surprise.

The wind mixed their dark and blond hair with each other and Jack whispered to the girl: "I saw a dream about you… about us. Do you want to hear what happened in that dream..?"

Jack felt Elizabeth's body against his own and he didn't need anything else to become ready again. He pushed Elizabeth's thin body firmly between his body and the rail, so the girl would figure out what he wanted.

Elizabeth nervously glanced around her. _What if Will shows up?!_

But then she felt Jack pressing his lips to her delicate neck and when she felt black moustache's rough tickle, she sighed blissfully and surrendering. She couldn't resist the attraction of his hot and strong body when she felt Jack pressing firmly his middle body against her bum.

Though Elizabeth just had been under the deck and touched herself again, still her lust flamed on soon as Jack just appeared close to her. However, she tried to hold on of that tiny common sense which was disappearing away when the stronger feeling was taking over and whispered: "Jack, we can't… There are other people on the deck… they will see us…"

"Let them see us," Jack growled and kissed Elizabeth's neck and took her earflap into his mouth to gently played with it again.

He didn't bother to care. Jack felt that he couldn't stop even if Will suddenly appeared right next to them. Jack took his hands to Elizabeth's breasts and squeezed the other one powerfully but gently through her clothes. Elizabeth let out suffocated sound and raised her hand over her shoulder to Jack's neck. Jack grabbed of it and kissed tenderly her wrist. He put one of her delicate fingers into his mouth and sucked it lightly. Elizabeth sighed deeply and intended to turn around to kiss the pirate as she had totally forgotten that they weren't alone at the deck.

But at the same time Jack suddenly stopped.

Elizabeth breathed vehemently and she looked at Jack confusedly over her shoulder. The man's eyes gleamed in the dark and he bent to whisper into Elizabeth's ear:

"Come to me cabin at night… when everybody sleeps. Then we can do it from the beginning to the end…

Jack smiled his familiar, mischievous smile, the smile which Elizabeth loved so much, and he gently bit her soft ear. Then the Pirate Captain let the young woman out of his hold. He glanced at Elizabeth playfully as the wind swayed his almost black hair, then turned around and walked towards the card players.

xxx

Elizabeth stayed to stare stunnedly at the sea. She felt that her legs couldn't carry her under the deck, so she just leaned onto the rail and breathed deeply the fresh air into her lungs. Slamming of the sails and creaking of the rig made her to calm down a bit. Day by day, Elizabeth felt more that the sea was her friend and this ship was her home. She almost terrified the thought that Port Royal was her destination.

_Cursed man! How can he mess my mind every time!_ Elizabeth cursed in her mind and felt burning blush on her cheeks when she thought of those springy fingers around her breast.

The girl stood still and waited for the worst dizziness to disappear so that she could go to sleep. The dark sea moved tirelessly around the hull and keel of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth looked at the huge water mass, like it would know her heart's darkest secret without saying it aloud.

xxx

Jack sat next to the other crew as he took the cigarette and a rum bottle which were offered to him. The wind mixed men's messy hair and sparks from the cigarette flew to the dark night sky.

Soon Jack got his cards. He glanced at the cards, discovered that they were quite good and looked over them to Elizabeth, who stood little farther. The girl still seemed to stand there were he had left her. The Pirate Captain smiled his golden smile as he thought the upcoming night and then focused into the game.

xxx

Later Jack still sat at the deck, talking with Gibbs and Pintel, drinking and laughing. The Captain intended to go to his cabin and wait for Elizabeth, but decided to stay when the First Mate and boatswain insisted him to stay.

They had forgotten the cards and the men spent their time with telling the most imaginative stories, which they had seen and heard at the sea's of the world. It was late night and the number of the pirates which were still awake had decreased when so many had passed out to their hammocks or onto the deck.

At the same time, Jack noticed Elizabeth and Will coming under the deck. Elizabeth had disappeared from his sight earlier and Jack surprised when he saw her with Will.

_What was the bloody reason for not putting that big baby to sleep?_ Jack thought grumpily and wondered if Will was going to ruin his plans. Elizabeth would never manage to escape to his cabin under the guarding eyes of Will. Jack scowled to the younger man and he would love to throw him overboard.

Will grasped of Elizabeth and led her to the others. Will cheerily greeted the pirates and the couple sat into the company of the others.

"Will, isn't the bedtime for little lads passed a long time ago?" Jack teased with the voice, that you could easily thought that he was just kidding. But he meant every word.

"Nah, Jack… The sleep would do good for you too", Will laughed.

"You are absolutely right", Jack said mockingly and then turned to look at Elizabeth uninhibitedly. "I will sleep very well tonight…"

For a moment, Jack looked playfully deep into her eyes like he reminded her about what he had said little earlier. Elizabeth blushed, but stared at him attentively.

xxx

They sat a moment with talking about everything. Elizabeth listened the tales and pirates tried to leave out the vulgar words because of the young lady. But the girl just laughed to funny and somewhat dirty stories and her eyes met Jack's eyes occasionally.

Once again Jack thought in his mind how different Elizabeth was than other women that he had met. She had sense of humor and she wasn't that kind of nagging turkey, who would slap him even for the smallest matter. And so beautiful… white teeth revealed between her plump lips when Elizabeth laughed genuinely. The girl enjoyed to listen the adventures of the seamen and Jack thought how wonderful it would be if just two of them were laying on the deserted beach or on his bed and he would tell her stories of his eventful life. Jack might tell Elizabeth things that he would never tell anyone.

But despite the laugh, Elizabeth had strange, somewhat distant look in her eyes and Jack wondered what the reason for that was.

xxx

Elizabeth had thought a lot about the current situation and made her decision earlier when Jack had tried to seduce her on the deck. She would show the man that she wasn't dependent about him… show him at least the smallest piece of that misery what she felt every day and every second of the night.

The girl didn't believe that her plan would work; it depended entirely about Jack's feelings for her. If he didn't feel anything towards her, everything would be pointless.

But Elizabeth wanted insistently him to fall on his own tricks. She hasn't forgotten Jack's outrageous trick at Tortuga. And especially she wanted to find out if Jack feels anything towards her.

xxx

Elizabeth knew exactly what she would do and she made her move when she had intense eye contact with Jack.

The girl smiled to Jack, but turned her attention to Will, who was sitting next to her. She caressed sensually Will's thigh, smiled to her future husband quite uninhibitedly and said:

"I'm sorry, my dearest, that I have been so distant lately…" Elizabeth used on purpose the same pet name, which she had called Jack at their love moments.

Elizabeth felt herself devilishly wicked and she wanted Jack to suffer. But at the same time she felt like she would lie to herself… but once she had began to walk this road, she had to walk it to the end and see what would happen in the future. Elizabeth shook the suspicions out of her mind and leaned closer to Will's ear as she looked right at Jack's eyes and continued with low voice:

"But I promise that I'll make it up to you tonight…"

Will turned to look at his future wife astonished about her behavior. Just a moment ago Elizabeth had seemed so distant, so depressed and now she suddenly talked the way she had talked long time ago. Will felt that his heart beat happily when he remembered how the girl had teased him at their secret moments somewhat eternity ago. Will frowned questioningly, little smile on his face and placed gently his hand on Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth flashed a seducing smile to him and continued caressing young man's thigh more daringly. Her hands moved upward and Will's breathing quickened.

Gibbs and Pintel laughed meaningfully to Elizabeth and Will and continued to talk with Jack. But Jack didn't listen to them anymore. He stared at Elizabeth appalledly and even forgot his rumbottle.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye and Jack followed the situation observantly… and he didn't seem happy at all. That increased her boldness. She felt herself invincible when she saw the look on Jack's face and she whispered to Will's ear: "Dearest… I want to be alone with you… spend the night with you."

Jack frowned so much that it started to hurt his forehead and he just couldn't stop staring the future married couple, couldn't stop staring at the bride. Hundred thoughts twisted in Jack's mind and those thoughts weren't cheerful at all.

_Elizabeth loved Will whole the time, but she just wanted to play with me? Fucking hell! Twisted bitch, who just wanted to kick really hard to my crotch! And she managed to do it quite well!_

Jack squeezed his bottle with white knuckles and he didn't pay attention to what Pintel just told him.

Elizabeth looked at Jack as her brown eyes glimmered in the light of the torches and she then turned over to Will and kissed him as lustfully as she could. Then she said so aloud that Jack heard it too:

"Take me to under the deck… to our bed…"

Will was completely dazed, but he got up clumsily. The young lad extended his sweaty hand to Elizabeth. The girl grabbed of it, smiling like the experienced temptress and let him help her up. And so they began to walk towards the crew's sleeping place.

Gibbs and Pintel laughed again to the young couple. Elizabeth glanced at Jack like the glare would say: "How do you feel now when I'm the one who won this game?"

xxx

Jack sat still and stared at the hole which leaded under the deck, where Elizabeth had disappeared a moment ago with Will's caressing hand on her waist.

Jack didn't know should he start to shout, hit Pintel who didn't stop his drunken and boring talking, though Jack wasn't interested listening to him and then jump over the rail to the sea. Or should have he run under the deck and rip Elizabeth out of Will's arms or perhaps he should have gone to his own cabin and shoot himself.

Jack was like somebody has hit him with firewood, completely surprised with the trick which Elizabeth had arranged to him.

_Bloody hell! Why is that slut playing this kind of games with me?!_

Jack felt like the acid would have burnt his chest. He stared in front of him with glaze eyes and almost growled aloud because of anger.

_Elizabeth kissed Will… right in front of me face… kissed another man!_ Jack couldn't think that actually he was the other man. _Elizabeth is mine! Mine and nobody else's!_ _Unbelievable… Unbelievable, that woman was able to do that kind of foolishness!_

Jack almost felt physical pain and he couldn't get that picture out of his mind, where Elizabeth's perfect lips pressed on Will's disgusting and dirty mouth.

At the same time Jack spit on the deck with disgust and rose to his feet with one quick move. He raised his hand with threatening move as Gibbs and Pintel stared at him stunnedly and Jack smashed his rumbottle against the rail. The bottle scattered into shards and goldish red liquid spread all over the black wood.

Jack turned around furiously and began to stride toward his cabin. The wind ripped his coat and hair, but he carried on determinedly towards the door of the Captain's cabin. Empty keg was on his way and he kicked it after the bottle so that it went peaces too. Jack wrenched the door open, went in and slammed the door behind him so that the walls almost shook. Gibbs and Pintel stared after him.

"What the hell is this? What happened to him?" Pintel wondered. "I can't always understand what happens on this bloody ship!"

"I don't understand…" Gibbs said, but looked after the Captain with thoughtful look on his face. He nodded knowledgeably, but didn't reveal his thoughts to Pintel.

"Who would understand that poor Devil" Gibbs said carefreely and took a sip from his pocket flask. "At least we have enough rum!"

"Aye! Let's toast for it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Traslation: Redgie  
Rating: PG13 / R

Summary: Jack tries to get rid of his awkward thoughts and Elizabeth realizes that she has a new, serious problem.

8.

Jack marched in his cabin back and forth as he drank more and more rum. The Captain quickly set on fire to cigarette, though he didn't smoke much in these days. Now he was ready to try anything for making him feel better. The problem just seemed to be that nothing helped nowadays. Only thing what brought former and much yearned unconcerned feeling was deep, meaningless drunkenness.

Jack saw in his mind Elizabeth with Will, passionately rolling on the bed, more passionately than ever with Jack. And Jack wanted to throw up. His Elizabeth making love with another man! Intolerable! The girl belonged just to Jack's bed, not anybody else's!

_Oh hell…_ Jack sat on his chair and blew the smoke of the cigarette out of his nose as he sighed deeply. He stubbed out the cigarette on the table and burnt his fingers to the sparks. Jack cursed and shook his hand. Then he drank huge swig of rum and got up and continued the walking as he felt that his head would explode soon.

_What can I do? How can I make this stop!? I don't want to think of that woman anymore! This isn't funny anymore…_

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Whatever is your matter, I'm not interested," Jack snarled. However the door opened and First Mate Gibbs stepped into the room. Jack glanced at the comer and growled: "I said it already, I'm not interested."

"Cap'n… What's the matter with ye?" Gibbs closed the door behind him and drank from his pocket flask.

"Nothin'", Jack said and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm just… little tired… too much rum."

"Ye are never tired… at least because of rum. The rum keeps ye on the run!"

Jack glanced his First Mate worse than plague abscess and yelled: "But now I am!"

They both were quiet for a moment.

"It's because of Elizabeth, aye..?" Gibbs said carefully. Jack's gaze turned to the older man, who had magnificent sideburns.

_What the hell? How did he know? Who else knows?! Do they all know..? _Jack was quiet as questions mixed in his mind. Gibbs sat with the sigh onto a little chair. Jack looked at somewhere faraway with shocked look on his face.

"Will was right, Jack. His suspicions weren't just paranoia and fiction", Gibbs pointed out and stared at the shabby carpet. "I saw ye with Miss Elizabeth at Tortuga."

Jack was quiet as he leaned his elbows to his knees. He glanced at Gibbs from the corner of his eye. _Could I trust to that old drunkard?_ Then he finally said tiredly: "Aye… You are right."

Gibbs sighed deeply and said: "I guessed it a long time ago. I just couldn't believe that ye could be so twisted."

"Twisted!?" Jack yelled and sighed vapidly. He moved on the bed awkwardly so that the old legs of the bed creaked lightly against the floor.

Gibbs raised his brows meaningfully and fixed his position. The candlelight made dark shadows to his face. Then he asked: "What is between you two, Jack?"

Jack sighed more vapidly and said grumpily: "Well, what do you think..?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, just waited for the answer. Jack rolled his eyes as he snorted and then said: "I have shagged her twice and grasped of her breasts every time I had a chance. Savvy?"

Jack didn't dare to tell anything about his deepest feelings and tried to hide them as he talked about Elizabeth like she would have been be like any other lady which Jack had shagged.

For some reason, Gibbs wasn't so convinced.

"Jack," The older man began and hawked a bit nervously. The Captain clearly wasn't, at least now, ready to hear some advices. At least from the man who was lower in the rank order of the ship.

Anyway, Gibbs said calmly: "I have been married for many years. I am older than ye… and maybe a bit wiser in these things."

"You are?" Jack mocked and emptied his rumbottle. "I couldn't have guessed!"

"I know ye quite well and I know, Jack, that a woman hasn't confused yer mind before." Gibbs said cleverly.

"I'm not confused!" Jack protested and felt himself quite uncomfortable when Gibbs began to hit dangerously close to the truth.

"I know how it's like to fall in love with a woman", Gibbs said almost compassionately.

"I'm not in lo…" Jack began angrily, but Gibbs interrupted him.

"I saw ye at Tortuga. I saw when ye kissed Elizabeth middle of the street, without caring who will see ye. And then I knew that our old Jack has fallen in love."

Jack sighed heavily and he couldn't say anything anymore. What could he say to that..? All what Gibbs had just told was true.

"This is bad thing, Jack…" Gibbs said. "Elizabeth is engaged with Will. Ye play dangerous game. Ye both play."

Jack grimaced when he heard again that Elizabeth was Will's fiancée. He already knew that very well. Then he said: "You're not going to tell to the others about this..?"

"Yer secret is safe with me", Gibbs said and bowed a little towards Jack like sign of dependable man. "But we have to do something. Ye have become very strange… or stranger than before. Everybody speaks about it, Jack… They aren't pleased. I fear… mutiny."

"Mutiny," Jack repeated skeptically. "You must be kidding."

Gibbs stared at Jack's eyes and Jack realized that the man was serious. The Captain looked outside of his cabin windows and didn't see anything, because there was utterly dark. It was cloudy and he couldn't see the line where sea ended and the sky began.

Then Jack said as he decided to believe Gibbs at least for now: "I see… and what could we possibly do now? That witch has enchanted me and I really don't know how to get rid of her."

"Ye have to start to act like the Captain once again… Act like ye are interested about yer ship and benefits of the crew."

"I am interested about them…" Jack murmured.

"But ye are more interested about Elizabeth", Gibbs said.

xxx

A moment later, Jack came out of his cabin with Gibbs behind him. The members of the crew drank or slept lethargically on the deck or under it. It's was very late night, but Jack didn't care about it when he shouted: "On deck, ye scabrous, drunken dogs! Scurry! Scurry on! I want movement! All men to yer stations!"

Everybody looked stunnedly at Jack. Was the Captain awake? Not drunk or passed out in his cabin? The men were used to it that Gibbs told the orders while the Captain wandered around the ship like ghost as he couldn't care less where the ship was sailing to. Rough and dirty faces stared at the Captain, who stared strictly back as he stood with his arms folded and his coat lapels fluttering in the sea wind.

Before nobody even moved, Jack shouted more angrily: "Bloody hell, are ye deaf?! Am I the Captain of this ship or not?!"

Jack wanted to make sure that nobody wouldn't threaten his place as the Captain of the ship and nobody would even dream of questioning his authority.

That made major part of the crew to jump up and rush to their works as they stumbled on each other. For the rest worked the phrase: "Those who don't agree with me will go to a little night swim! We haven't used the plank awhile!"

"Captain, are we finally going to a treasure hunt?" Pintel asked as he rushed down to the cargo hold.

Jack was quiet for a moment and then answered: "You could put it that way… We are going after my missing life. We shall take the course towards the Pantano River."

Jack looked that everybody did their jobs and then he went over to Gibbs, who was at the upper deck with Cotton. Mute helmsman blinked his sleepy eyes and waited for the orders from Gibbs, who examined the map and the compass.

"A little to starboard", Gibss said to the helmsman and then turned his attention to Jack.

"Do you think that it helps me?" Jack asked with low voice.

"For going to starboard?" Gibbs asked a bit confusedly.

"No moron! Your idea!" Jack yelled and wrenched the map off the hands of the First Mate.

"Oh that… Aye, me thinks so." Gibbs mumbled a little embarrassed. "If somebody will get ye out of that situation, only person for that matter is certainly Tia Dalma", Gibbs reassured. "She has medicines for all kind of things! She can make for ye very feisty magic potion and that woman disappears from yer mind so, that ye don't know anymore who is Elizabeth."

Jack sighed again at that night which felt like eternity. He wasn't superstitious and he didn't know no-one who would be as superstitious as Gibbs. But now Jack hoped that the tricks, which weren't from this world, would help him to get away from this torment. He was ready to try everything. He would never want to hurt that way like Elizabeth had hurted him at that night.

"I'll go to me cabin", Jack announced silently. "I want notification immediately when we have reached our destination."

"Aye, Captain."

xxx

At the time of sun rising the Black Pearl reached the waters of a little island. The ship anchored near wide river called Pantano and a boat was set down on to the waters. Sides of the boat reflected sunbeams with colors of purple and orange and pirates had loaded the little boat with oars, water and muskets. That was all what Jack and Gibbs would need at their journey to the island.

Soon the two of them had settled to the boat and the crew looked at them surprised. Gibbs grabbed to the oars with his hands which were covered with vesicles and calluses and began to row towards the river which leaded to the dark rainforest.

Jack sat at abaft and stared at the island with unexamined look on his face. Would the answer for his problems be there between the palms and trees?

xxx

Gibbs rowed forward on the river which was surrounded by thick jungle. The island was inhabited of people with dark skin and they had built houses over the water to the huge trees. It was early morning and thick mist floated all around, making the place ghostly. The sound of thousands of dropping waterdrops broke the silence.

Sometimes the men recognized a dark shadow between trees which then disappeared as it moved slowly away from them. For a moment, Jack stared after the disappeared character and woke from his thoughts when he saw the familiar house. It was built to a tree, over the water like other houses of the island. They had arrived at the front door of Tia.

xxx

Jack jumped off the boat to the stairs of the house and Gibbs stayed to guard the boat as he wished luck to Jack. Jack swallowed and shinned up the stairs. It was always daunting to him to come visit to Tia Dalma. The woman had powers that Jack didn't quite understand. He would never guess what that woman could do. Jack's opinion was that women were unpredictable and if that woman had supernatural powers, it would be wise to be extremely careful.

_Women_, Jack cursed silently and then knocked on the door. He opened the door without waiting for the answer, because he knew that he would never get one.

xxx

Many kind of glass jars with their strange contents greeted him right at the doorway. Jack recognized part of the content: eyes, human fingers and tentacles preserved to disgusting liquid. _Charmingly awful_, Jack thought as he swallowed and didn't want to guess the contents of the rest of jars.

Big, white snake had wrapped around a tree which grew from the wall and the snake showed his tongue hissing. Farther inside of the house was dark-skinned woman, who sat behind a table and examined something which suspiciously seemed like guts.

Jack hoped that Tia wouldn't use those creep contents of jars to him and in spite of all; he created his famous and charming smile to his face when Tia raised her gaze to the comer.

Tia's face brightened too when she saw familiar pirate standing there in front of the door. The woman stood up gracefully and walked towards Jack.

"Jack, my darlin'!" Tia Dalma greeted and smiled with her black lips. "What wind blew you here so early in the morning?"

Tia had undefinedly colored, dark dress and her hair was thin dreadlocks. She spoke strongly with Jamaican accent and sometimes Jack had difficult times to understand what she said. Tia walked to Jack as she smiled and kissed the cheek of the Pirate Captain. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as he gave her gently kiss on her cheek. Long time ago, they had been lovers, but then started to walk their own paths. But the friendship remained.

"I need your help…" Jack said and let go of the woman's waist.

"I could guess that…" Tia said as she pouted her big lips and went back to her chair. "Come to sit with me and tell what I can do for you."

xxx

They sat down and Tia offered rum for Jack of the carafe. Jack grimaced as he felt drunkenness humming inside of his head and twisting in his stomach… Still he took a sip from his glass.

"So you grimaced to the rum", Tia said. "This must be serious. Well then… tell me what's the matter with you?"

First Jack was quiet because talking about this matter was something new to him. He didn't know how to start.

"Well… I know this certain… girl… woman…" Jack stammered and felt nervous, what he hasn't felt after he was a young lad. _Damn, how difficult this is!_ "And I…"

_What the hell is matter with me?_ Jack cursed in his mind. _I'm like some adolescent whelp, who will blush when he hears a word: "Woman". _

"You are in love with her", Tia calmly finished his sentence. "Oh my Jack." Tia smiled so gently that Jack wanted to throw up.

Jack raised his glance to Tia Dalma's dark, understanding eyes and suddenly he didn't try to hide his feelings, just let them show on his night black eyes. Tia understood the seriousness of the situation when she saw Jack's tired and sad eyes which were so playful and mischievous before and now the torture that he felt reflected from his eyes.

Tia frowned as she seemed helpless and then said quietly: "You really are in love, Jack. Really, truly in love."

"I guess that is what happened to me…" Jack said miserably and acted like he had talked about a serious illness. And for the first time, he admitted that he had fallen in love with Elizabeth.

"Tia, help me", Jack begged with desperation in his voice. "I want me life back!"

"Jack", Tia tried to reassure him. "Tell me the whole story. I need to know, so I can give you advices. Who is that woman? Perhaps someone from Tortuga..?"

"Oh no", Jack flailed his hand in the air understatedly. "Not even close… all those lovely wenches aren't like her."

"Who is it?"

"That woman is outstanding. The daughter of the Governor of Jamaica. Aristocratic and so on… and all the women of the world, she was the woman I fell in love with!

"So you say…" Tia frowned. "Is she..?"

"Elizabeth…" Jack said the name quietly and softly as he caressed the word in his mouth. "I'm sure that you remember her…"

"Yes, I do." Tia said stunnedly. "But isn't she engaged with that nice young man, who also visited here. Was his name… Will… Turner…?"

Jack grimaced. _Will here and Will there…_ _Does Tia have to praise that little whelp too?!_

"That's the truth," Jack said harshly after a moment of silence. "They are engaged and getting married when we arrive to Jamaica. Just few days anymore and they are married. And I take them there… voluntarily. I just want to turn me ship around and avoid the shores of the Port Royal as long as I can…"

"Oh Jack…" Tia sighed heavily with her voice full with sympathy. "It must hurt you really badly… Believe me, I know."

Jack took a sip of rum. Then he said: "If I haven't involved with that woman, I wouldn't be at this kind of poor situation…"

"What do you mean by 'involved'?" Tia asked suspiciously.

"Well, what do you think..?"

"Jack, I have many times forbaded you not to seduce engaged women to your bed." Tia looked strictly like a mother who scolded her son.

Jack looked at woman's glare and said then: "I know, I know… but… I just couldn't resist. I just wanted to get her. She mixed up me mind… and it has been even more mixed up after that."

"And then what happened..?"

"I started to think about that night… started to think about her… and I wanted it again…"

And Jack told the whole story. Once he had started, he couldn't stop. Tia listened him patiently when he told how Elizabeth had sneaked to his thoughts more often and often. Jack told how good it had felt to hold her in his arms and how bad it had felt to see her leaving with Will under the deck, to the bed.

xxx

"Jack Sparrow, you certainly are ladies man when you don't recognize the obvious signs…" Tia Dalma said when Jack finished his story.

"What bloody signs?!" Jack asked astonishedly.

"The girl clearly cares about you. You are an idiot if you haven't realized it yet."

"I have thought about it", Jack said quietly as he ignored the fact that Tia called him as an idiot. It wasn't the first time. "But it is hard to believe when she runs between me and that whelp's beds!"

Tia smiled gently and looked at Jack eyes as she said: "Funny pirate, what do you think I can do about it?"

"I don't care! Do something! Give me some potion or hit me head, anything! I am ready for everything, ready to eat some… bloody bats' eyes and guts of a rat as long as I get rid of this damn feeling..!" Jack yelled in despair.

Tia laughed: "What you have heard? There is no cure for your 'sickness'."

"What! No cure at all?!" Jack was terrified. Jack wouldn't thank Gibbs for this idea… _Bloody hell._

"I cannot give you some magic potion…" Tia said and rose up.

She walked to the closet and took a rumbottle because Jack had already emptied his carafe. Jack drank greedily for his despair.

"Love is the greatest power of the world and I am powerless against it", Tia said as she sat again on her chair so that the hems of her worned dress rustled.

"But what the hell do I do?" Jack asked alarmed and waved the bottle in his hand.

"That girl clearly cares about you. You just have to find out does she care about you just as a friend or as a lover… and show your own feelings."

"Maybe she has some feelings, but she doesn't want to hurt Will. Elizabeth will hang on that whelp entire of her life." Jack said sadly.

"You have to find out, Jack… That's the only advice I can give to you."

xxx

Elizabeth woke under the deck at the crew's sleeping place. She squinted her eyes in the dark and noticed that it was morning already. Other members of the crew weren't sleeping anymore.

Elizabeth leaned to her elbows and looked at Will, who slept next to her. The man slept on his side with stupid smirk on his face. The girl felt herself cheap and thought that she was at a wrong place.

But she had come here at night with Will, though Jack had asked her come to his cabin. All this theatre with Will had happened just and only because of Jack._ How stupid and childish! Why can't I just be honest to myself and the others_, Elizabeth wondered, but knew the answer.

Once again Elizabeth felt aching on her temples. It was her companion every day. _Too many thoughts… too many worries. My head can't stand this much longer_, Elizabeth thought and got up slowly from her bed as she began to get dressed.

xxx

Elizabeth walked to the galley as she felt herself really hungry. She didn't eat much in these days. There seemed to be fruits and dry bread… and of course many bottles of rum. The crew needed to get their sips of rum right at the morning, so that the bad feeling wouldn't surprise them in the middle of a work day.

At the same time, Elizabeth noticed Jack sitting at the table as he scatterbrainedly chewed a piece of an apple.

Elizabeth's heart missed a beat. What would the pirate thought about her after yesterday..? _Or did it affect him any way? _At least Elizabeth believed she had hurted Jack's manly ego when the girl had left with another man. That was something, but she would have wanted to hurt Jack's feelings if that just was possible.

"Morning, Jack…" Elizabeth said bashfully and sat opposite the Captain. The man scowled at her quite uneasily and very grumpily, but still answered to the greeting.

"Well…" Elizabeth began as she tried to think something to say. "I noticed when the ship turned in the early morning..."

"Oh, have noticed that", Jack said mockingly and with the cold voice. That kind of voice which Elizabeth has never heard Jack to talk with. She felt herself abominable, almost dirty.

The girl lowered her gaze and mumbled with red cheeks: "Jack…"

"How was yer lovely, premarital sex night?" Jack continued sarcastically with his eyes lightning angrily. "You must be exhausted…"

Jack turned his gaze and silently looked something endlessly interesting spot at the ship's hull.

"Jack, please…" Elizabeth inhaled offended as tears formed to her eyes. "Don't talk like that… you hurt me."

At that moment, Jack almost shouted: _What about me, you bloody bitch!? You hurt me too by letting that whelp to fuck you!_

Jack became angry again and squeezed his hands into fists. He turned on his chair because he intended to leave. Elizabeth sobbed quietly. Jack got up without caring about it and saw Will coming towards them.

"Oh bloody hell", Jack cursed with low voice and sneaked quickly to stairs of the galley and that way to the deck as he was reluctant to see Will's morning greeting to his fiancée.

Elizabeth stared after Jack and gave half-smile to Will, who began to ask what Elizabeth wanted to eat for breakfast and how had she slept. But Elizabeth couldn't think anything else than when was the last time she had seen Jack as in himself and what was the reason for that why he had been so different lately.

xxx

After that morning Jack and Elizabeth didn't meet each other at all. Jack consciously avoided Elizabeth, turned away if he saw the girl walking towards him and sneaked to somewhere else. Elizabeth was shy and she didn't dare to talk with Jack because he clearly was so angry. They didn't even greet each other anymore.

And Will had became a nuisance. The young man was constantly with Elizabeth and the girl didn't have time for her thoughts. She should have just talked about the wedding and their endlessly happy life. Sometimes Elizabeth would have liked to scream right in front of Will's face that her heart was farther from Will than the North Pole was to the South Pole.

xxx

They had sailed from Tortuga for over a week towards the Port Royal when one morning Elizabeth woke next to Will. The girl opened her eyes and when the light from the stair hole shined to them, her stomach turned around and it forced Elizabeth to get up and ran to the deck.

Elizabeth puked over the rail to the sea as she grasped convulsively of the dark wood under her fingers. She coughed when nothing came up anymore, but still she would have liked to throw up but her stomach was completely empty.

It was very early and there were few men on the deck. Men looked at the girl strangely. The girl didn't bother to care about them, just leaned against the rail as the dizziness span her mind. The nauseous feeling didn't disappear and Elizabeth tried to focus on the fresh sea air which blew to her face.

After a moment, she have the courage to rose up as she still felt herself weak, but the puking and fresh air had made her feel better. The girl staggered with carefully steps under the deck as she just wanted to lie down. She met Pintel, who laughed pitifully: "Now you got that seasickness, lass… though we have been at sea for a long time… Poor lass…"

Elizabeth tried to smile and continued her journey to the bed, where Will still was in deep sleep. Elizabeth pulled the blanket over her and turned her back to Will. She shivered and she got goosebumbs on her skin.

_What's the matter with me..?_ The girl wondered fearfully. _Am I sick..? I didn't feel good at yesterday either, but it wasn't like this… what is this..?_

At the same time Elizabeth figured out something… Her brains worked hardly as she counted the days. She realized that she hasn't had her monthly bleeding, which should have come come several days ago. The bleeding had always been very regular, because sometimes Elizabeth almost could have said the exact time when it should start. However the sea life had messed her calculations.

Cold, ruthless fear crushed Elizabeth's chest as she laid there. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what it might mean if the periods were late and didn't felt good at days… and especially at the mornings.

_Oh god… Oh my god…_ Elizabeth panted silently and felt a little cold sweat on her neck. _What if I am… pregnant..? Oh my god… what I'll do? _

Cross-swelling questions swelled inside of Elizabeth's mind and she lay stiffly on her bed as she withdrew herself into smaller. She didn't hear the voices from the deck and the smell of the bilge made her feel sick again.

Sometimes she got up from the bed, walked in circles and then lay down again… Thought and turned the thing inside of her mind, which began to feel more realistic possibility. It was true, Elizabeth knew and counted the days in her mind over and over again.

Finally Elizabeth fell asleep as she was exhausted and slept long to the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translate: Redgie  
Rating: PG 13 / R  
Summary: Elizabeth has news for Jack and Will experiences a surprise.

9.

Jack looked at the sea through his telescope as the sun set over the horizon and sometimes chatted with the helmsman. They approached the destination.

However, Jack's thoughts were elsewhere than where they should anchor the ship. The pirates didn't want that every soldier of Port Royal would attack and cannons, which were defending the capital of Jamaica, would blew holes on the Pearl. But Jack felt that all that was now very unessential.

He thought about Tia Dalma's words. He should have found out what Elizabeth felt and tell about his own feelings.

How on earth could he do that when they didn't even talk to each other anymore?! He just couldn't go and ask from Elizabeth: "I was just wondering… Do ye love me?"

Besides, Elizabeth had been all the time with Will. Those two had apparently found their spark of happiness again after that night which they had spent with each other and now the same thing probably repeated every night under the deck…

Jack tried not to think and imagine it in his mind. He had already noticed too clearly that he might get furious because of that kind of images.

Jack grimaced by himself and stared at the shimmering horizon in front of him. The sight which was so familiar and safe before seemed now threatening and taunting. The only thing Jack had trusted was about to betray him and brought the shores of Jamaica closer and closer.

_One more day… Tomorrow night were are at Port Royal_, Jack thought and turned the bronze telescope in his hands. _It all ends… They get married and that's it. I'll continue me journeys, like before._

But Jack knew that he hardly could be the same at least the hundred years after when Elizabeth would leave the ship and climb over the rail to the boat with Will.

_Never again._

Jack didn't even try to focus as he said to Gibbs, who stood a bit farther from him: "Ye can plan a good place without me…"

"As ye wish, Cap'n", Gibbs sighed and looked after Jack thoughtfully.

_I wonder if things never return the way there were_, Gibbs worried without a sound, but then continued exploring the map of the Port Royal's coast.

xxx

Jack went to his cabin and opened a rum bottle like every day he had done more often and often. The Captain sat at his desk as he began to drink. At the desk were many unexamined sea roads marked on the maps. Sea roads, which was used by ships with heavy cargo; Spanish galleons and English merchant vessels. But Jack didn't bother to think were they would sail after Port Royal or especially what was the best place to stalk for potential treasure. Everything felt pointless.

_This is how I spent the night again_, Jack thought and raised the bottle to his lips as he hoped that he would be at the point of passing out. But for that moment, he had to drink a lot more.

Just when he was going to pour rum to his throat, somebody knocked at the door quietly and carefully. It definitely wasn't anyone of the crew, which usually hit the door so that the pieces of wood flew off.

However, Jack stayed calm. What if it was Elizabeth?! _The girl just has something ordinary matter to discuss with me._

Jack hawked, fixed his position and snarled: "Come in…"

The door opened and Elizabeth stood at the doorway. The girl looked shy and apologetic. Though Jack had tried to make himself to believe that the presence of Elizabeth wouldn't affect on him any way, still his heart missed a beat when he saw the girl right there. But Jack kept himself expressionless.

"What do ye want, Elizabeth..?" Jack asked as his tried to keep his voice cold.

Elizabeth still stood at the door and asked quietly: "Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Elizabeth stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind her, right after she had checked that nobody didn't pay attention to her visit to Captain's cabin.

xxx

"Well, what ye want to talk about?" Jack asked with cold voice.

Elizabeth came closer and sat slowly to the edge of the bed as she would as if she was scared that it would collapse under her. The girl wrung her hands nervously and her gaze wandered like in search of some benchmark, which would ease her uncomfortable feeling.

Jack secretly turned in his chair, so that he could see Elizabeth's face better in the light of sunset, which intruded inside of the cabin windows. _She is so beautiful_, Jack sighed without a sound and looked secretly at Elizabeth with yearning gaze in his dark eyes.

Suddenly, Elizabeth raised her gaze from the floor as she glanced at the Captain. Jack quickly turned his gaze away. The girl said with quiet voice: "I came because… we have to talk…"

"About what?"

Jack couldn't quite understand why she wanted to talk with him. But he waited as his heart jumped faster than normally… because of hope and fear.

"I…", Elizabeth began quietly as her lower lip shook. Delicate hands wrung on her lap. Then she looked straight to Jack's eyes and said: "Jack, I am pregnant…"

xxx

Jack blinked his eyes stunnedly. _I heard wrong_, he thought. _Or is this another dream..? Bloody hell, how strange dream! But I wouldn't think in the sleep if this was a dream… What the hell?!_

For a moment, Jack didn't say anything and then he whispered with husky voice: "What… what did ye say..?"

"I'm pregnant…" Elizabeth repeated with neutral voice. The girl stared stubbornly at the twisting patterns of the wooden floor.

_Goddammit, I heard right_, Jack thought as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Are ye sure?" Jack finally asked.

"I'm… quite sure… all signs are quite clear."

"Oh God…" Jack could not say anything but to sigh aloud.

Then he got mad. _It could be Will's child as well! _ "What do ye want from me?" Jack asked angrily.

Elizabeth got a bit scared by man's aggressive voice and looked frightened at Jack. Before she could say anything, Jack continued: "Dammit, did ye come to demand something from me when it might as well be that Whelp's child?!"

"No, it can't be", Elizabeth whispered and began to cry quietly.

Jack didn't care nor listened, just continued furiously: "If ye shag every other night with me and every other night with Will, I don't believe that ye can say which's bastard it is!"

Jack got up from his chair and began to walk back and forth as he opened and closed his fists. He wanted to break something! He thought stubbornly that Elizabeth's was going to have that little bastard's child. How disgusting!

Jack felt physical pain when he thought how Elizabeth and Will would have little baby and the whole family would live happily somewhere at the beautiful Port Royal estate, surrounded by lovely gardens.

_Bloody hell_, Jack cursed in his mind and didn't know what he should do, because he felt himself so bad.

He imagined Elizabeth standing in the idyllic flower garden with a little baby on her arms. Baby's tiny lock of hair waved in the wind and happy Mrs. Turner introduced their newborn heir to her dear husband.

Jack pulled himself, almost gasping for air, to the reality when he heard Elizabeth's mournful sob at the edge of the bed. Jack was going to say something rude again when Elizabeth said again, this time a bit louder voice: "It can't be, Jack…"

"It can't be what?!" Jack snarled.

"It can't be Will's child", Elizabeth said with quiet voice and sobbed. Clear tears streamed down her face and made her reddish cheek wet. "It's yours…"

Jack didn't understand anything about her talk and began to rage again: "What the hell are ye tryin' to explain?! Do ye think that I am stupid? I saw when ye went down there and ye have… of course it might as well be..!"

Jack couldn't make any whole sensible sentence and decided to stay silent for a while. The man walked in front of window and glared outside of the cabin like he was trying to challenge waves of the sea and trying to kill them just with power of his gaze.

"I have never slept with Will!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted before Jack managed to continue.

Jack wrenched his gaze from the view and turned around quick as lightning. He stared with wide eyes at the girl. Elizabeth answered to his glare with desperate eyes. Silence took over the room.

They spent moment in the silence before Elizabeth repeated: "Yes, Jack… Will have never touched me. He have never touched me the way you have." Elizabeth blushed a little and let her gaze to fall down, but soon looked at Jack's skeptical and dark eyes.

Jack was still speechless as he fell to his chair and stared in front of him. After a moment, he began quickly: "But ye were… Ye bloody hell didn't seem like a virgin! And I can say that, because I have been with those kind of women so I know what I'm talking about!"

Elizabeth ignored the talk about other women that Jack had had. Instead, Elizabeth said shyly: "I have heard that sometimes a woman doesn't have to suffer in the first time, though it's unusual. Believe me, Jack… I was a virgin though I didn't suffer even a second."

Jack was quiet for a moment as he thought about those words. Then he said: "I didn't mean just pain and blood and so on… Ye acted like an experienced woman. Ye knew what ye did and what ye wanted."

Jack couldn't believe Elizabeth's words because they were too wonderful to be true. He tried stubbornly to find a loophole of Elizabeth's explanation. Elizabeth couldn't but smile a little.

"At that night I was like… under some spell", the girl tried to explain and find reasonable words to describe her feelings at that night, some weeks ago. "I just trusted my instincts with you. I have always dreamt about everything before I made my moves…"

Jack got up from his chair and walked to Elizabeth. Jack stood a while in front of the girl and then sat slowly next to her. Elizabeth looked at Jack and her face was calm and Jack couldn't see deceit, though he tried to find it.

"Why couldn't ye tell me?" Jack asked as he looked right at Elizabeth's eyes.

The girl became embarrassed again and whispered with shy smile: "I guess… I wanted to seem more exciting…"

Jack stared at the girl for a while and the anger melted away from his face. He laughed softly and moved closer to Elizabeth. Jack carefully wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as he pulled her closer, handling her like something extremely precious and breakable item. Elizabeth sighed deeply and she looked deep into Jack's eyes. Jack leaned closer and whispered very close at Elizabeth's face: "Ye don't have to pretend anything to me, Elizabeth…" Jack leaned more closer and his lips touched lightly her lips like breath of the wind. "Because ye are the most exciting woman in the world…"

Jack whispered and pressed gently his lips to Elizabeth's as he closed his eyes because of pleasure.

_Oh God, how I have missed this… How I have survived without this..?_

xxx

They fell onto the bed. Elizabeth held tight on Jack as she fell to her back and as she didn't want to let go anymore and didn't want to stop kissing Jack's lips. Elizabeth didn't know where she should touch, because she wanted to touch every spot in Jack's body at the same time. The girl took her hand to his rough nape and tightened her hold of it. Then the hands travelled down on his back and up again to play with the dark hair.

At that moment, the girl couldn't say which day or which time of the day it was, because it didn't matter. All which mattered was the man who lay on her, pressing gently her body against the bed and kissing her lips feverishly as he ran his fingers through her silky blond hair.

"Elizabeth…" Jack whispered when the girl put her warm hand under his shirt and touched sensitive spot of his muscular back. Jack breathed heavily against Elizabeth's neck and felt the girl's neck vein beating feverishly against his lips.

"Elizabeth… Is this a dream..?"

"If it is…", Elizabeth whispered and arched her neck. "Then I'm dreaming about same thing… at the same time…"

Jack carefully undressed the light-coloured dress on Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth looked at the top of the dark head with half-open eyes when Jack examined the girl's delicate curve of collarbone with his lips. At the same time, Elizabeth helped Jack to undress. They haven't to hurry and they used many minutes for the long, heated kisses and gentle touches with their fingers and lips.

And when Jack finally took Elizabeth his own, he entwined his fingers with hers and moved against her gently, almost respectfully as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist like trying to change them into one person.

Now they were calmer. Both wanted to get to know each other better than before and they used plenty of time to examine each other. Every spot of their bodies had to be found again. They stick very close, unwilling to never let go.

xxx

Much later they lay face to face between sheets. Neither one didn't say anything. They just lay there, looking at each other's eyes in the nightly silence. The moon had risen to the sky and it made dimly light over the couple.

Jack couldn't care less that his other arm was totally numb. Nothing would have let him go of her. Not now when they still had time… Jack hoped that the time would stop to this night. That the sun wouldn't rise again and tomorrow would never come.

Elizabeth's whishes weren't different than Jack's. Tomorrow they would arrive to Port Royal and the journey at the Black Pearl would be over…

But Elizabeth didn't want to think about it now, because she just enjoyed the warmth of Jack's safe arms. The girl caressed the man's strong back and leaned to press kiss to the warm lips.

"It was different now…" Elizabeth whispered and her tender voice sounded magical in the room.

"Did ye like it?" Jack whispered back as he admired the young woman's beautiful face.

"More than ever", Elizabeth said and kissed Jack again like she meant her words.

Jack kissed her and took his hand to her nape, pulling her closer. Soon Jack whispered quietly: "Everything is different now, Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth thought about his words and what Jack meant by them. She wanted to ask, but she didn't do it.

They lay again quietly and soon Jack remembered the earlier discussion before the lovemaking. _Elizabeth is pregnant… is it really true?!_

Jack hesitated for a moment and then took his hand to the girl's stomach as he tried if it felt different than before. He quickly glanced at the Elizabeth, still holding his hand on her stomach which was still as flat as before.

Elizabeth smiled tenderly and caressed Jack's chin with her fingers. At that moment, she felt herself so happy. _I wish we could always be like this… having a baby, raising a child together… being a family_. Soon Elizabeth understood that she wanted it more than anything in the world. She wanted to be Jack's woman, only woman. Elizabeth wanted to be Jack's wife, bear his children and love him until the death.

Dreaming gaze reflected from Elizabeth's eyes when they looked at each other. Jack smiled a bit amused as he saw it and hoped that he could read Elizabeth's thoughts. He put his head on the girl's stomach and turned his face towards Elizabeth's face. As he caressed smooth skin under round breast, Jack asked:

"Will ye tell me what ye think about..?"

Elizabeth laughed and caressed Jack's tangled, dark hair. The girl wrapped one wisp of hair around her finger and said quietly: "I was just wondering…"

"What..?"

"What's it like when the child will be born…"

"So ye want to keep it..?" Jack asked carefully.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she exclaimed: "Of course!"

"Calm down, darlin'… I just have used to it, because at Tortuga many women kill their own child."

Elizabeth was terrified. She took hand to her stomach like protecting the new life.

"That's terrible!" Elizabeth whispered. "It's murdering, Jack!"

Jack was silent and nodded. He agreed with the girl. Elizabeth sighed deeply like she would have sealed decision and said: "I will keep it… no matter what happens." Then the girl looked shyly at Jack and asked: "What… what do you think about it?"

"I think it's good that ye keep it", Jack answered without hesitate and then looked at Elizabeth's eyes to tell her that he was serious.

Elizabeth smiled to those words and then playful grin lightened up her face: "Jack, my dearest… I hope that that you understand that you're going to be a father."

xxx

Jack couldn't say anything for a while. All had turned out so different and so quickly. There weren't just two of them playing this game, but it had started out something new and so incomprehensible. A new life grew inside of Elizabeth. But Jack would never want to run away. Other thing plagued his mind.

He said quietly as he search for right words: "Ye will raise a child… with Will. But if it's okay with ye, I'd like to see it one day." Jack fall silent for a moment and he couldn't look at Elizabeth's eyes. Then he continued: "Ye don't have to tell him, who his father is… It couldn't work, but… anyway… I want to meet him someday."

Tears formed to Elizabeth's eyes. She sighed bitterly and felt touching feeling strangle her throat. _I don't want to raise a child with Will, it's Jack's child!_

She wanted to see her child to play with his real father. Elizabeth wanted to start a real family with Jack. But the pirate as a househusband sounded completely impossible… And though Elizabeth felt that she would follow Jack to the world's end, she couldn't imagine that Jack would settle down with his family.

_And how could I betray Will's trust? There's two more nights until the wedding_, Elizabeth thought unhappily as she almost felt panic.

Will had earlier send a word to Port Royal, so that the cleric would be ready to marry them in midday at the garden of the Governors house and everything would be done. Will wanted to marry her immediately when they would get home. Young, amorous man didn't want to wait longer to get woman of his dreams to his own.

Elizabeth couldn't do it to Will that she would cancel everything and leave with another man. The girl would be prisoner for the rest of her life, just because of Will's happiness. And how she could lie to her child that Will was his father..? And how could she lie to Will that they would be happy? That they had a child and everything was fine. She had to lie to herself that she loved her life as perfect Mrs. Turner which had everything in her perfect life. All but one thing that really mattered…

Elizabeth sobbed quietly and turned to her other side, away from Jack. She heard Jack's heavy sigh behind her back. They were again at the dead-end. For a moment it had been wonderful and carefree, but then reality had returned crueller than before and the darkness had returned bitterly inside their minds.

Elizabeth shed quiet tears to the pillows of Jack's bed. At the ship, girl had learned to hide her tears because she had to lie awake and cry next to Will. She didn't want to show her tears though Jack had said that she didn't have to pretend anything. That's why Elizabeth was amazed when she noticed that Jack wrapped his arm around her and turned her to her back again. Jack moved closer and leaned against his elbow as he looked at her eyes.

"Don't cry, Princess", Jack said quietly and wiped away tears from her smooth cheek. "Tomorrow everything will be like before, but now we have this night and this moment… And we are here. Let's enjoy about it now when it's possible…"

Elizabeth smiled wistfully and bent to kiss Jack gently. He answered to her kiss and caressed Elizabeth's naked body under the sheet. Elizabeth moaned against Jack's lips and once again, they forgot everything. Windows and walls of the cabin disappeared and Elizabeth felt that they were flying together in the moonlight.

"I can't get enough of ye", Jack whispered with hoarse voice as he felt his arousing to wake up when he touched Elizabeth's warm and feminine body.

And so they made love again on that night when everybody else slept. Only two of them were awake, they were the whole world and they saw, heard, tasted and felt just each other until they fell asleep in the first hours of the morning.

xxx

New morning came with sunshine and seabirds screamed around the rig. Seagulls and common terns wandered and dashed between the masts and dove into the water soon as they saw a flash of silver sided fish. The sea glimmered and the waves carried the dark shape of the Black Pearl as the ship almost sailed near the Jamaica's coast.

They would reach their destination in the early evening.

The crew already knew the best place for anchoring and they had taken the course towards it. The men didn't do hard work anymore when everything was ready. The cannons were cleaned and powder was ready and dry, waiting next to them if they would need to defend the ship. The swords were sharpened and the pistols were loaded.

Only the ship's navigator was extremely careful because ships of the Royal Navy sailed in these waters and the pirates didn't want to make too much attention.

xxx

At the Captain's cabin, Jack woke up from his dream as the rays of the sun tickled his eyelids. The pirate turned his head towards the window and noticed that it was still early. Then he turned his head to the other side. Messy, blond and curly haired head rested against his chest. Jack wiped the hair away from Elizabeth's face and looked at the girl. She was still in deep, calm sleep. Elizabeth's hand relaxed on Jack's stomach and the man took it in his hand as he caressed gently her slender fingers and delicate knuckles.

_I can't believe that she's here_, Jack thought. _Every morning should be like this. Maybe I won't let her go. Will can walk the plank and swim to the shore when we arrive at Port Royal and Elizabeth stays here with me._

Jack sneered quietly as he smiled sadly to his own thoughts. It was a good plan, but Elizabeth wouldn't agree. And Jack didn't want to do anything against the girl's will. That was the strangest thing… before he had done anything that he liked without caring other people. Now he sometimes felt that he would jump into a well if Elizabeth commanded him to do it.

But right that moment, Jack couldn't feel anything else but happiness as Elizabeth lay there in his arms so calmly and trustfully. 

xxx

Soon Elizabeth woke up too and when she opened her eyes, she saw Jack's face in front of her. Dark, deeply brown eyes, tanned skin and tangled black beard. Elizabeth smiled and enormous warmth and tenderness reflected from her eyes. She reached to kiss the pirate gently and then said: "Morning, my dearest…"

"Mornin' to ye too", Jack answered and then he kissed the girl.

Elizabeth laughed happily against Jack's lips and wrapped her arms around Jack's warm body. The kiss turned to deep and predicted gentle and feverish passion between them which would continue through the whole morning.

But then something interrupted it quickly and unexpectedly. They heard footsteps from the outside and soon somebody knocked at the door. A voice said behind the door: "Jack! Are you there?" The voice belonged to Will.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she turned to look at the door as she was scared. Jack felt a little bit dizzy after the kiss, but he tried to reassure the girl with a whisper: "Stay calm, he won't come here without permission. Hide, I'll handle this…"

Elizabeth looked at Jack alarmed and got up from his lap. The girl wrapped a sheet around her and rushed behind the closet which was at the corner of Jack's cabin. At the same time, Jack quickly put on his trousers and shirt. Elizabeth gestured behind the closet and asked Jack to hide her clothes under the bed. Jack collected the girl's clothes to a one pile and threw them under the bed, behind a hem of the sheet.

They heard another knock from the door. Elizabeth pressed against the wall with her heart beating fearfully. She felt sweat on her hands and she squeezed the light sheet against her chest.

Jack looked once again at Elizabeth and then walked to open the door.

xxx

Will looked at him astonishedly when he saw the Captain stand there with barefoot, without his boots and weapons.

"Erm, Jack… Did I wake you..?" Will began a bit slowly.  
"Actually yes. I had a hard night", Jack couldn't help but say.

Will stared at him strangely. Elizabeth held her breath behind the corner.

"I drank too much", Jack added. Elizabeth carefully let out the air from her lungs.  
"I see… Well, have you seen Elizabeth?" Will asked. "I just woke up and she wasn't at the bed anymore."

Jack wanted to say that Elizabeth hasn't been there at all… She has been in his bed. Instead, he said: "Have you lost her again, Will? Ye should seriously consider that chain."

"She's here somewhere", Will said.

_That's right, closer than ye think_, Jack thought mockingly and controlled his urge to start tease Will.

"But", Will continued. "I wanted to thank you, Jack…"  
"What? Thank me?"  
"Yes, you have done so much for us… though you didn't marry us, but you have been huge help and we could barely be alive without you. So, thank you", Will spoke out and extended his hand to Jack. The Captain hesitantly looked at it and then shook the young man's hand.

Elizabeth sobbed silently behind the closet. She felt so sorry for Will.

"Well, I'll leave now", Will said, but then his eyes noticed something on the floor, behind Jack. Young man frowned and his mouth twisted displeasedly. At that very moment, Will walked inside the cabin.

"Listen lad, I didn't invite ye in", Jack snarled.

Will picked up white, silky sock from the floor, next to the bed. Young man stared at it as he frowned and then he looked at Jack and said: "This is Elizabeth's sock."

"Are ye serious?", Jack asked and he didn't hide the sound of mocking from his voice. "How could I have Elizabeth's sock in me cabin, Will?"  
"I would like to know that too!" Will shouted and at the same time he saw something under the bed.  
"Will, it's time for ye to leave", Jack growled and stepped closer to the younger man.

He stopped like he had hit on the wall when he saw Will pulling Elizabeth's dress under the bed. With the dress came also another sock and underpants which were made of elegant lace. Will stared at the clothes for a moment and Jack noticed that the man trembled.

"Will… that isn't..", Jack began, but he hadn't time to continue when the young man got up from the floor and attacked with all his might.

"I knew this!" Will shouted and tried to get a hold of Jack's throat. "You lecherous pirate!"

The Captain managed to dodge his attack and Will staggered towards the door. That didn't slow him down. Will pulled out his sword and jumped again furiously towards Jack.

Jack, who was unarmed, jumped backwards and tried to reach for his sword on the desk. Before he managed to get it, Will slashed with his sword. The slash missed narrowly and pieces of wood flew off from Jack's desk.

Will got hold of Jack's shirt and he tried to cut the Captain's head off with his sword, but Jack grasped from his wrist and turned the weapon away from him.

"Will!" They suddenly heard behind them.

Will turned to look as his hands still fought with Jack. But he loosened his hold when he saw Elizabeth standing there middle of the floor, wearing only a sheet from Jack's bed.

"Will", Elizabeth repeated. She stared at the men, eyes filled with fear and embarrassment, but she still had determination in her eyesight. "Will, let him go."

Will stared at his fiancée and after a few minutes, he let go of Jack, who let go of his hand. The men scowled at each other with deadly glare and Will took few steps back. Jack rose up and crossed his arms. Elizabeth followed them with her gaze as she swallowed nervously.

The three of them stared at each other and pressuring, dreadful silence took over the cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: PG 13 / R

Summary: Elizabeth says farewell to Jack and people get ready for magnificent wedding at the garden of Governor's house.

10.

Will stared alternately Elizabeth and Jack. Young man squeezed the handle of his sword in his hand and he was ready, at any minute, attack to Jack again.

"Will, I can't say anything for my defense", Elizabeth stated surprisingly calmly.

The girl glanced at Jack, who had moved a bit closer to his sword if he needed it. Then Elizabeth looked back to Will, who stared his future wife astonishedly.

"You don't even try to explain?" Will asked and his voice was tired of anger and disappointment.

"Look at me!" Elizabeth shouted and tried not to cry. "I am half-naked and in the other man's room! Why would I hurt you more by explaining something ridiculous and meaningless nonsense!?"

Will laughed and the laugh sounded unnatural, because it was laugh of the betrayed, sad and angry man. He scowled quickly at Jack, like he would make sure that he wouldn't attack on him when he had incaution moment. However, Jack stood still calmly and followed the situation.

Will said: "Elizabeth… I don't care what you do or say. You couldn't hurt me more."

"I know", Young woman sighed heavily and she let her gaze fell. "I never intended to hurt you. Believe it or not…"

"I find it fucking hard to believe!" Will shouted and took one threatening step towards Elizabeth. He lost his self-control. "Are you happy now?! Are you satisfied? You couldn't wait until our wedding night, so you had to come whoring here! That's what you are, a pirate's whore, nothing else!"

"Hold yer tongue, lad!" Jack snarled and looked at Will threatfully.

Elizabeth and Will should solve their problems, but Jack didn't accept that his Elizabeth, mother of his unborn child, was called as a whore.

"Oh shut up, you fucking lecherous, old pirate!" Will shouted and turned to look at Jack. "You have nothing to say, you manipulative, poxy idiot!"

"If that's the case…" Jack couldn't help but smirk. "If I have a pox, then it would be in Elizabeth too!"

Elizabeth eyes widened. Not because she had doubts that Jack had some disease; she had seen the healthy skin from everywhere and knew that she hasn't reason for that kind of fear. _But does Jack have to purposely start to annoy Will at the moment like this?!_ Elizabeth waited fearfully what would happen next.

Will stared at Jack as he couldn't believe what he had heard. _Does that pirate have any limits of his impudence?!_ Then Will said calmly: "Well, Jack… You should be satisfied now. You got one badge of merit more to your long list of conquest. But that's you and you can't help it. You are sick; I have always known that, but this time you surpassed all of my expectations!"

"How great that I can still surprise ye, William", Jack laughed egotistically and stared arrogantly right at Will's eyes. "And I'm sure that Elizabeth can teach ye some handy little tricks at yer marriagebed and that will surprise ye more!"

Elizabeth became terrified again and took a hand on her mouth. The girl whispered as tears of shame filled her eyes: "Jack, please…"

Jack glanced at the girl and then he turned his attention back to Will. He would never ask forgiveness from that man, who he hated more than anybody else. Hated just because Elizabeth was Will's and not his own. He wouldn't regret his and Elizabeth's intimate moments because Jack couldn't think that they had been wrong, because everything had felt so right.

"Maybe you got Elizabeth to your bed, but her heart will always belong to me", Will stated harshly.

Jack didn't answer, but he felt twinge in his chest. He knew that it was painfully true. But Jack's face didn't show his feelings.

"Nothing's changed", Will said suddenly and spoke to Elizabeth. "I won't let that lying scammer to come between us."

Elizabeth looked at Will emotionlessly. She didn't know should she be happy or not. After Will had said that, he put his sword pack to sheath, turned around and left the cabin.

xxx

Jack and Elizabeth were alone now and they stood still a while in the silence. Then Elizabeth began to cry. She had hold back her tears the whole time Will had been there and now they poured down with uncontrollable power.

The girl covered her eyes with her hands and let out quiet wail. _Everything was wrong! Will knew!_ Of course Elizabeth felt inconsolable, but somewhere inside of her she had hoped that Will would have left her now. But in spite of all, he didn't want to cancel the wedding. _Everything was like before!_

For a moment Jack looked at Elizabeth helplessly, then quietly walked to the girl and pulled her shaking body against him. Elizabeth tightened her grip around Jack and cried against his shoulder. Jack didn't say anything; just let the young woman to relieve her pain.

When the girl's cry calmed down a bit, Jack said: "Everything is alright… Ye heard what he said. Nothing's changed."

Jack closed wearily his eyes for a moment. Nothing was alright to him, far from it. Elizabeth would go back to Will and those two would solve the difficulties together, they would get over from this trouble which Jack had caused to them. And Jack would be left alone, like always. Only this time he didn't want it to happen. All what he wanted was in his arms, leaving soon to get married with another man.

xxx

In the evening, the shores of Port Royal loomed in front of the Black Pearl's crew. Right now they avoided the reefs in front of the town and were about to anchor on the lonely bay near the docks.

The capital of Jamaica shone in the light of evening sun. White limed walls were turned into warm colors of orange and the people had gone to their homes to sleep. The guarding soldiers of the fortress had come down into half and the Pearl began slowly turn to starboard, towards the beach, avoiding the curious eyes. Because they couldn't use the help of the town's pilot, they had to be extremely careful so they wouldn't steer the ship onto the rocks.

Gibbs watched the notes of the map as he sweated and prayed all the Gods that the notes would hold true. The coast of Port Royal was quite unknown area to them, because in these days the town was Royal Navy's center at the Caribbean and pirates weren't allowed to visit the town.

Elizabeth climbed the stairs up to the deck and smiled to First Mate and Cotton, who rotated the helm according to Gibbs orders. Both men stopped for a moment to look at beautiful upper-class woman, who had appeared in front of them under the deck.

Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, had dressed most beautiful dress which she had with her. She had combed her hair into decent bun and covered her golden locks with pretty hat which had feather on it. Her looks was flawless and nobody couldn't deny that she was the daughter of upper-class family. Only the tanned skin revealed that she had spent months at the sea. But nobody knew and nothing at her looks didn't reveal that she was carrying a child inside of her for the man she loved and that man was the Pirate Captain.

The girl had packed her belongings to the small bag and brought it already on the deck. Soon it would be the time to step onto land. But before that, Elizabeth wanted to meet Jack for the last time.

The girl didn't care anymore if somebody saw her going into Captain's cabin. He dropped her bag onto the deck, outside of the cabin and knocked quietly on the door. Without waiting for an answer, she stepped inside.

xxx

Jack had turned his back to Elizabeth when the girl came in to the cabin. The pirate leaned against the wall next to the window and smoked cigarette. The cigarette burned between his long fingers and the smoke floated around Jack.

The sheets of the bed were all around the bed and all the stuff were the way that they had been when Elizabeth had left. Apparently Jack had forbid the cabin boy to clean today.

"Jack…" Elizabeth almost whispered. The man didn't turn to look at her. "Jack, I… I wanted to see you one last time."

"So ye are going to marry him tomorrow?" Jack asked and blew smoke against the window. "If the weather stays as good as it is now, ye are going to have beautiful wedding day."

The man's voice was unvaried, not angry nor mocking. Just neutral. Elizabeth walked behind Jack and then she said desperately:

"Jack… I don't want to go."

At that moment, Jack turned around and his eyes were tired and sad, like so often in these days. Now he didn't bother… He didn't have the strength to hide that face from Elizabeth anymore. The girl stared at his eyes attentively.

"Then why do ye leave?" Jack asked and still looked at Elizabeth.

"Do I have a choice?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Jack was quiet for a moment and then said: "Stay here."

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes again and the girl looked at the floor as she bit her lip. _What would be better than just stay here! This cabin is my home and my heart is owned by the Captain of the ship. I belong only here. Though I would leave, part of me would stay. Just like part of Jack is going to always be with me. In my memories and in my baby._

_And Will… He don't deserve that kind of fate that I would disappear from his sight._

Elizabeth raised her glance and forced a little smile on her face. She stepped closer to Jack and kissed the man quickly. Jack closed his eyes and he couldn't help but wrap his arm around Elizabeth one more time.

_This is it. The last moment and the last kiss_. This was the farewell and Jack could have never believed the fact that he would never see her again, might hurt him so much.

After a moment, they stopped kissing and looked at each other's eyes.

"_You just have to find out does she care about you just as a friend or as a lover… and show your own feelings."_ The words echoed in Jack's mind as he raised his hand and touched Elizabeth's cheek with his fingers.

The girl looked at him like waiting that he would say some magic words and all bad would turn out good. Jack didn't know any magic words, but he was going to let out the phrase "I love you" from his mouth. He looked at the girl and desperation reflected from his eyes.

_Damn! Why it is so difficult?!_ Jack didn't have any doubts if it was true, but still he hesitated.

At the same time somebody shouted from the outside: "Miss Elizabeth! Yer boat is ready!"

Elizabeth blinked her eyes and glanced at the door like she was expecting somebody to run inside, tear her outside and force her into the boat. Then she turned her attention back to Jack and waited if the man still wanted to say something.

Jack sighed deeply and smiled half-heartedly. He pressed the gentlest kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and whispered against it: "Ye are going to be the world's most beautiful bride."

Then he let go of her and for a second they still stared at each other.

Elizabeth would have wanted to shout aloud her feelings, but extremely unwillingly she turned around as tears made her face wet. The girl walked to the door and opened it as she stepped on the deck and exited from Jack's life.

Jack stood still and stared at the door. _Now it is over._

Jack sat to his chair, unable to do anything. He already missed Elizabeth and thought bitterly that he had to get used to that feeling.

_At least I have the Pearl_, Jack thought as he tried to seek something positive to this distress. But he knew that he would burn the ship and sank it to the bottom of the sea right now, if it brought Elizabeth back to him. Jack took his rumbottle and drank long swig as he then hummed vapidly: "Drink up me hearties, yo ho…"

xxx

The garden of the Governor's house was decorated beautifully. White roses, ivy vines and white silk fabric everywhere. The sand road was in immaculate shape and by the road were chairs which had painted to white. Aristocratic guests sat on them and waited impatiently that the wedding would start.

At the end of the road, back of the garden were small triumphal arch. In front of it stood the cleric with his black suit and the bible in his crossed hands. Wills stood a bit farther, waiting at the right side of the cleric.

The violinist began to play beautiful melody and everybody turned to look towards the house. Elizabeth walked towards the triumphal arch and held of his father's arm. The sand crackled under her shoes. Those shoes had brought from London and they were decorated with diamond buckles. She had the most gorgeous wedding dress; It was natural white silk with golden embroideries and elaborated pleats. The decorations of the dress glowed as much as her jewels which were heavy and made of pure gold.

However, Elizabeth had commanded to leave strings of her corset a bit loosen than normally, because she didn't want to do anything that would harm Jack's child, who was still very well hidden inside of her body. Elizabeth secretly touched her stomach like in search of comfort and she continued walking towards the altar as his father smiled proudly next to her.

In her hands, Elizabeth carried beautiful bunch of flowers which had made of roses, lily of the valleys, lilies and decorated with finest and the most beautiful silk ribbons. Elizabeth's hair had pinned into high bun and it had decorated with pearls, flowers and the long veil which touched the ground as she walked in the pace of the violin music.

Elizabeth's cheeks turned to red as she thought that all this whiteness, symbol of the virginity and purity didn't quite fit on her. She wasn't one of those typical child brides who would turn into a woman on their wedding bed. She was pregnant and the father of her child wasn't even her future husband.

xxx

Elizabeth's father escorted the bride to the altar as Will had a wide smile on his face. But Elizabeth couldn't force a smile on hers. She hoped that Will would think that she was so nervous and that was the reason why she couldn't look happy.

The dress and the jewels made her feel uncomfortable. They weren't part of her, though they should have been. Elizabeth had felt herself comfortable in pirate's clothes and simple dress. And especially the situation depressed her. She was going to marry the man, who she couldn't love like the wife should have loved.

Cleric began to speak, but Elizabeth didn't hear the beautiful words. The girl stared at the sea and saw birds flying over the wedding place, saw sunbeams playing on the waves and palm leafs swaying in the warm sea wind. Everywhere around her was the freedom, but still she was going to lock herself into eternal prison.

Elizabeth thought about Jack and hoped that he would stand next to her now as he would promise in front of the cleric that he would love her forever. That would be the happiest day of her life, this was the unhappiest.

Elizabeth thought about the moment when they had looked at each other for the last time. How could she live now when she couldn't to look at those charmingly dark eyes, which had seduced her right from the start though the girl had tried to fight against it? How could she live without Jack?

xxx

Farther away, at the shore of a lonely bay, Ragetti dropped the heavy keg on the bottom of the boat and asked from Pintel: "Shall we go back to the Pearl, mate?"

They had done necessary food and weapon purchases for the ship and now they had collected all the stuff.

"Aye… These are the last ones", Other pirate said and raised wooden box into the boat. The box was filled with oranges. "There are those few powderkegs. Take them, so we can leave from this cursed town…"

xxx

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, can you hear me?!" Will's voice invaded Elizabeth's consciousness.

The girl's thoughts had been far away. She turned to look at Will with emotionless face. The cleric repeated his previous words: "Elizabeth Swann, do you take this William Turner to be your husband and love him in sickness and in health?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, she returned in her mind to the yesterday evening. She couldn't get Jack's gaze out of her mind… It had been so different glance. And soon a thought came up to her mind. The thought which she had played with in her imaginations. What if that gaze meant..? Elizabeth held her breath. How could have she been so stupid!

Soon everything was clear and she knew exactly what she had to do. Elizabeth had to find out about one thing before she would agree to this bargain which she would consummate with Will.

Elizabeth turned towards the cleric and said with audible voice which was clear as her mind:

"No, I don't."

At the same time they heard thunder from the skyline like it would have intensified Elizabeth's words. The guests held from their hems and hats when sudden wind swept over the wedding place. Dark purple and grayish black clouds formed over the horizon and it thundered and flashed in the depths of the clouds. The storm was arising.

Will turned towards Elizabeth as the smile died from his face.

"Elizabeth… What..?" Will turned pale when he saw Elizabeth's determined, almost harsh face.

The girl's facial expression softened when she turned her attention to her fiancé. Elizabeth's frowned beggingly and sorryful tears shimmered behind her long lashes.

"Will, I am so sorry…"

Elizabeth couldn't say anything else but she withdrew few steps back from the altar. Then she turned around and began to run as she dropped her flowers to the grass. The wind grabbed from the bunch of flowers and rolled it on the grass. Elizabeth heard his father shouting: "Elizabeth! Where are you going?!"

The guests began to mutter and shouted after her, but she couldn't separate Will's voice from the others anymore.

Elizabeth ran with her small silky shoes on the garden tiles and ripped the veil out of her head, so that the bun opened. The wind began to whip her hair and the pearls and flowers fell off onto the ground. She ran inside of the house and the clatter of her shoes echoed in the empty hall. Nothing would have stopped her anymore.

Elizabeth came to the front door and wrenched it open as she rushed outside into the breeze. She prayed that she would arrive in time at the ship and ran out the gates of her home. She turned to the road which leaded to the town and continued down at Port Royal's streets, towards the beach.

It began to rain quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Tenucci

Author: Tenucci  
Translation: Redgie  
Rating: PG 13

Summary: Liz runs against the time and Jack prepares to leave the shores of the Port Royal behind him.

11.

Ragetti pushed the boat to the water and jumped in with his long legs. He sat on the middle bench and so they began to row towards the dark and massive ship called Black Pearl.

The rain made their shabby clothes wet and Pintel's bald gleamed wetly. The sea seemed granularly erratic and the Pearl's outlines became blurred as the ship disappeared to the humid mist in the middle of the rain.

xxx

Elizabeth had never run so fast in her entire life. She kicked off her fancy and expensive shoes out of her feet because they only slowed her down. The girl ran along the streets of Port Royal as the hems of her wedding dress fluttered in the northern wind. The rain was hard by now and the people ran to their houses and under the roofs.

Elizabeth didn't care about the rain, though it whipped her face and wrapped her hair around her neck like thin tentacles. Her beautiful wedding dress had changed from white to dark grey and it felt heavy to wear. Elizabeth would have liked to take off the dress, but she was not going to stop before she would feel the sand of the distant bay on her toes.

Elizabeth turned to certain side-street and still ran without slowing down as she held her dress's hems. Wet fabric sprinkled of water when she squeezed it in her small fists. The girl stirred up the people's interest, who were under the roofs along the streets. Somebody even shouted something after her, but she hadn't time and interest to listen.

xxx

Soon Elizabeth arrived to the beach. She saw the Pearl still being anchored at the bay and fervent happiness bubbled in her chest because of seeing it again.

_Jack, I'm coming! Please, wait for me. Just for a moment and I'll be there_… Elizabeth thought and rushed to the waterline.

At the same time she noticed boat at the halfway of the beach and the sea. The rowers seemed familiar through the rain…

_Were there Pintel and Ragetti?_

Elizabeth started to run along the beach as she shouted men's names as loudly as she could. Her voice tried to battle with the thunder at the same time when bright lightning splitted the black sky and lightened Elizabeth's face. The girl shouted one more time:

"Pintel! Ragetti! Wait!"

xxx

At the boat Pintel glanced around and said: "I felt like somebody called me name a moment ago!"

"Aye, I heard too that somebody shouted me name", Ragetti said.

They turned to look at the beach and saw a young woman undressing a white dress, then throwing it onto the sand and wading quickly to the water, wearing only her underdress. The girl seemed very familiar.

"Blimey, is that Miss Elizabeth?" Ragetti asked from his mate.  
"Yes it is, Goddammit!!" Pintel roared. "Turn the boat around quickly! She will drown in this weather!"

xxx

Elizabeth threw her soggy and stained dress onto the sand and began to wade to the sea. At the same time she heard a voice behind her. The girl turned to look and she saw somebody very familiar.

It was Will!

Elizabeth panicked. _What if Will follows me? Makes me return?! No! It is the last thing I would want. What I want, waits there at the ship, in the middle of stormy waves and pouring rain._

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted. "What are you doing?!"

The man stepped forward and Elizabeth took a one step back, deeper to the water. The girl saw the boat to turn around at the open sea and she took another step. Soon her thighs were under the cold water.

"Will! You have to let me go!" Elizabeth shouted to the man who stood at the beach.

"To that thief and scammer?!" Will shouted back and spread his hands pompously. "You're out of your mind!"

"No…", Elizabeth said and smiled sadly. "I'm in love. You have to understand!"

"And you think that he loves you? I thought that you would be a little more sensible!"

Will's voice was resentful and once again Elizabeth felt guilt cut her from the inside. But her heart hurt more because it yearned for Jack. Will didn't say anything anymore, just withdrew farther from Elizabeth.

"Goodbye, Will…" Elizabeth said as she looked at Will for a moment and then fell into the furious waves. The watermass grabbed of her and began to throw her madly. Elizabeth didn't give up but started to swim towards the Black Pearl.

xxx

At the ship, Jack stood thoughtfully at the middle of the deck. The rain poured down his clothes, but he didn't care about it. He asked from Gibbs, who ran past him: "Have they returned yet?"

"Not yet, Cap'n, but soon they are here", Gibbs panted as he stopped to took a strengthening sip from his pocket flask.

Haste and labor prevailed the ship when the crew carried the powder under the deck to prevent it wet in the rain. They rolled the water kegs to the cargo hole and part of the crew tied the sails more tightly, so the wind wouldn't suddenly grab them.

"Good, we shall leave immediately," Jack ordered emotionlessly.  
"In this weather?" Gibbs horrified. "Holy mother!"

"I want far from here and quickly", Jack snarled and he didn't want to hear counterarguments. The Captain walked to the upper deck to give orders to Cotton.

xxx

Will stood at the beach stunnedly and looked after Elizabeth. Will had been ready to forgive Elizabeth and he had thought that the secret affair between his future wife and Jack was just one small adventure, which Elizabeth wanted to experience before the marriage.

But know he understood it all. Elizabeth didn't love him anymore. That fact hurt him more than any painful cut of the sword.

But Elizabeth's happiness was the most important thing in Will's life, so the young man let her go. He did it with the heavy heart, but he didn't look back anymore when he had turned and began to walk back towards the town. Bright drops made his face wet and part of them were his own tears.

xxx

Sometimes Elizabeth felt that she would drown. The salt seawater billowed over her and she felt that she wasn't moving forward at all. The girl barely could see in front of her and sometimes she sank under the surface. The waves threw her back and forth in the water, which was so cold that Elizabeth felt her legs start to stiffen. Still she was going to continue. She would continue until she was at the destination.

At the same time, she felt a strong and rough hand grab from her shoulder. The hands pulled her up and soon she fell on the bottom of a boat.

Elizabeth coughed and gasped. Ragetti hit her back and though it hurt, it made Elizabeth cough the rest of water out of her trachea.

The girl looked at her rescuers exhaustedly. To half-bald Pintel and Ragetti, who's another eye was made from wood. The men looked scary with their yellowish eyes and dirty teeth, they were full-armed and they stared at Elizabeth. But Elizabeth wasn't afraid of them; she just smiled happily when she saw her friends again.

"For Godssake, lass, what were ye thinking", Pintel roared and Ragetti continued to row. "Do you realize that ye almost drowned?"

Despite the rebuke, Elizabeth was so happy that she could just smile wearily. She was happy when she was accompanying these pirates again. She was going to home. In case Jack would want her…

"Pintel", Elizabeth said as she gasped for air. Suddenly she felt sick. "Row to the Pearl, please! Quickly, don't let it leave!"

"Calm down", Ragetti said as he rowed forward as he skillfully kept the boat in balance in these fierce waves. "It won't leave without us!"

"Quickly", Elizabeth said again and held on the side of the boat. At the same time, she puked to the sea and fell unconscious.

xxx

"Cap'n, now they are comin'!" Gibbs shouted to Jack who was still at the upper deck.

Jack didn't answer but took his telescope and watched it thoughtfully. _Soon it would be the time to leave the Port Royal behind. Time to leave Elizabeth and carry on._ Jack was going to sail to Tortuga and stay there and wonder what he would do next. Jack had even considered to give the command of the ship to Gibbs.

He heard noise at the main deck when the boat bumped against the side of the ship and the crew started to pick up items and move them to the cargo hole. Jack wouldn't have even cared if the men had lifted gold bars to the deck of the Pearl.

"What the hell do ye have in there?!" He heard Gibbs to shout suddenly.  
"We picked her up from the sea", Pintel answered. "That crazy lady started to swim from the beach. We took her with us before she drowned. She's one crazy woman!"

Jack listened the conversation astonishmently. Who the men had picked up from the sea? Some poor female?_ I don't care, bloody hell_, Jack thought. _It doesn't concern me. I'll let them do whatever they want to that woman._

Until somebody shouted: "That's Elizabeth! Bloody hell, it's Miss Elizabeth!"  
"What the hell?! What she's doing here?!"

Jack turned around faster than a thought and he looked down to the deck, where they raised Elizabeth's lifeless body on the deck. The pale girl lied on Pintel's arms and he set her down onto the deck. Jack felt that his heart stopped because of shock and he rushed down to the main deck.

xxx

Jack pushed the crew out of his way. Everybody had gathered around of Elizabeth and like from a one mouth, they all wondered what had happened to the girl. They moved farther when Jack cursed and cleared his way through the crowd.

Jack managed to get to Elizabeth and crouched next to her as his heart beat fearfully. He bent down and checked if the girl breathed. For Jack's great relief, Elizabeth's chest moved slowly. Jack gently wiped wet hair from Elizabeth's face and wondered what the girl did there on the deck of his ship, soaking wet and unconscious.

Then Jack remembered that the whole crew stood around them. The Captain turned his attention to Pintel and asked angrily: "What happened?"  
"She jumped into the water and began to swim, without caring that Calypso had let loose the hell at the sea" Pintel explained nervously.

The grim gaze of the Pirate Captain almost seemed to cut his way out of the Boatswain. However, Pintel continued: "Luckily we picked her up right on time on the boat. Then she began to rave that she ship mustn't leave and then she threw up and fainted. Then we were here."

Jack thought that the sickness she had felt must have been because of the blessed state, where she was. But he didn't tell it to the others. Instead, Jack picked her up to his arms as the others marveled at them and carried her to his cabin as he said sternly: "Back to work! And bring me hot water, towels and dry clothes."

Everybody went to continue their works and Gibbs send the cabin boy to search the items that Jack had asked. Clean towel or clothes were something that was difficult to find at the pirate ship.

xxx

At the cabin, Jack laid Elizabeth down on the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the girl in the light of the candles. The rain pattered against the windows and sometimes the room bathed in the bright light when the thunder flashed at the outside. Almost soon after that he heard the sound of thunder and the window clinked lightly because of the magnificent noise.

_Why Elizabeth came here? Is she now Will's wife..? What on earth Elizabeth did at the beach and why she began to swim? _Jack wanted to get answers to these questions, but first Elizabeth had to regain consciousness.

At the same time, somebody knocked at the door. Young cabin boy walked in, carrying water bowl in his hands and clothes in his armpit.

"Put them onto that desk, Sean", Jack said as he kept his gaze at Elizabeth. The boy did what he had told.

Jack began to accustomedly loosen the strings of Elizabeth's underdress, but at the same time noticed that the cabin boy Sean hasn't left the room. The boy stared with half-opened mouth at Elizabeth's body which distinguished very well under her white and transparent dress.

The Pirate Captain looked at the boy with the gaze which told more than thousand words. Sean startled, blushed and rushed out of the cabin. Jack smiled amusedly and then said to Elizabeth who slept:

"Look at ye darlin'… Ye don't even have to be awake when ye make cabin boys cheeks hot and hands sweat."

Then Jack returned to the serious frown and focused to tending Elizabeth. He took off her wet clothes, washed the girl's body with towel which had dipped in warm water. And finally, Jack put dry clothes to her. Too big, half-length trousers and loose linen shirt, but the main point was that they were dry. Apparently somebody bothered to wash clothes sometimes or then nobody had used the clothes yet.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and took her delicate, cold hands between his own and rubbed them gently. He looked at her as thousands of questions mixed his mind. _Wake up soon, Princess. I want to ask so many questions and tell as many._

Jack truly hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't want return to the shore and for a moment, the man played with the thought that the girl would stay in the ship. But he couldn't even dare to hope for that.

After a moment, Jack wrapped the girl into the blanket and got up from the edge of the bed. He went to tell his crew that they would weigh anchor tomorrow. Of course they had to take Elizabeth back if she wanted to.

xxx

A little later, Jack returned back to his cabin. His clothes were wetter, because it still rained. The room was getting darker. The day had gone really fast and the crew didn't mind at all when they got chance to go under the deck to warm up themselves with few rum grogs and an enjoyable card game.

Jack undressed his clothes and spread them to dry on the back rest of his chair. He blew off the candles on the desk and lit the oil lamp next to the bed. The flame lightened Elizabeth's calm face and moist, long hair which spread against the pillow in all shades of blond. Jack raised the blanket and went under it, next to the girl. He pressed himself onto Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. Jack looked at Elizabeth silently and thought that he could watch that face all days and every nights.

_Come back to me_, Jack thought. _I want to tell ye what ye mean to me. I want to tell that I love ye, Elizabeth. Why couldn't I say it yesterday? It wouldn't matter if ye still decided to go. At least ye would know how I feel._

Jack bent down and whispered gently against Elizabeth's lips: "Good night, Lizzie…"

Only gentle, little kiss, but at the same time Jack felt how Elizabeth's lips moved against his own. Jack quickly raised his head to look at the girl's face. Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly and then she opened them to the halfway. The glance wandered for a moment and then stopped to Jack's face. Jack stared at the girl as he almost held his breath. Would Elizabeth be angry at him when he had brought her into his own cabin and lied there next to her? Had she hoped that she would see Will instead of him?

Confused, but happy smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Oh, Jack… Where am I?"  
"Ye are at the Pearl, darlin'. Ye have done something interesting today", Jack said with low voice as he tried to hide the touching happiness which Elizabeth's smile had caused in him. "Pintel and Ragetti picked ye up from the sea. Ye had begun to swim despite the storm. I'd like to know the reason for that…"

Elizabeth tried to rise up, but Jack pushed her back. "Stay still… Ye have done enough for one say."

Elizabeth looked at Jack for a moment, and then she panicked and shouted: "Jack! Is the baby alright!?"  
"I don't know", Jack said and stayed silent for awhile. Then he added: "I believe so."

Elizabeth sighed with relief and stayed at the bed. Then she said: "I couldn't do it, Jack…"  
"Ye couldn't do what?" Jack asked as his heart jumped hopefully.

"I couldn't marry Will…" Elizabeth said quietly and looked at Jack's eyes.

The man couldn't say anything for a while, and then he simply asked: "Why?"

"Because I... I don't love him anymore..." Elizabeth whispered and took her hand to Jack's nape, caressed gently his dark hair and fingered his red, old bandana.

Jack stared at Elizabeth's eyes and waited. He couldn't ask that what he wanted. He could just think about what Elizabeth had said just a moment ago.

Elizabeth laughed gently to Jack's stunned face and pulled the man closer and whispered right in front of Jack's face:

"Do you guess why I came here?"

"I don't know if I dare to guess anything", Jack whispered with hoarse voice.

"I am here and… I always will be. If you want", Elizabeth said quietly. "I am here because I love you, Jack. I have loved you for a long time. It just took me a moment before I realized it."

xxx

Jack sighed deeply and it was a huge sigh of amazement and relief. Then he said quietly: "Then it happened to ye the same way what it happened to me too…"

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly and Jack said: "I took a moment for me too before I realized what ye mean to me. That ye mean… everything. From this day on, I will be yours… entirely."

This time it wasn't difficult to say those words. They came from Jack's mouth just like spontaneously and Jack had never meant anything so much like he meant those words.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with her eyes wide open and then she laughed as tears began to form in her eyes. The girl pulled Jack in her arms and just wanted to press her lips on his. Jack didn't resist but he kissed her as lovingly as he could. They entwined their bodies together and enjoyed the warmth of each other, sometimes serious, sometimes laughing incredulously because that happiness which they both experienced.

After all difficulties they finally were there. They had a permission to be with each other. Without secrecy, hiding and shame. Elizabeth knew that this was the man, who she would love until the end of the world and Jack didn't feel any different towards Elizabeth. They couldn't say anything for a long time or do anything else than hold on to each other and touch each other.

The storm raged outside and the light of the flame fluttered in the draught of air, which came from the little hole at the window. The voices of the men emanated from the outside of the cabin and the rocking of the ship felt stronger than usually. But that Jack and Elizabeth didn't even notice. All what they needed, all what mattered was in that room.

Just two of them.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

4 months later

The sun set after the hot day. The sky bathed in the strong colors of pink and orange. The sea gleamed in the thousands of different shades and the silhouette of the tree mast ship oscillated against the sun.

At the beach of the island of Marie Galante, there were three people standing at the high hill. Two of them stood close to each other, listening intently what the third one had to say.

xxx

Thin wreath of flowers rested on Elizabeth's fluttery hair and the girl had dressed simple white dress. Light-colored fabric protected her sweet and very distinguishable, big stomach and the girl leaned on Jack, who stood next to her.

Jack stood at the right side of Elizabeth, very handsome and proud as the lapels of his coat and the bandana fluttered in the wind. The Captain glanced at Elizabeth and laughed cheerily when he saw the girl's satisfied face.

They vowed the vows and Elizabeth got the most gorgeous golden ring in her left ring finger. The ring was decorated with a blood red stone. Elizabeth put simple and sleek golden ring on Jack's finger. And though it wasn't as magnificent as his other rings, it still shimmered brighter than the others.

Jack's friend performed the marriage and he was bearded old sea salt and when he pronounced them as a husband and a wife, and also told Jack to kiss the bride, Jack didn't hesitate but pulled his new wife to a gentle kiss with him. Elizabeth giggled happily and held from her wreath of flowers as the mild wind blew over them.

Finally, she got her wedding and for her husband the one and only.

The older captain began to walk away from the newlyweds and laughed: "It was about a time that somebody tamed that wild spirit…"

The man walked down from the hill, but Elizabeth and Jack stayed to look at the sunset.

xxx

The pirate and his wife admired the horizon in silence. Neither one did need the words to tell how good it felt to be there as the whole lifetime together waited for them.

"Jack... What happens now?" Elizabeth asked quietly and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

Jack glanced down at Elizabeth and then said: "Whatever ye want. Where do ye want to go?"  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked and raised her glance up to Jack's face.

Jack laughed and nodded towards the horizon.

"I meant that..."

Elizabeth turned her gaze to the sea.

"What course we shall take when the mornin' comes..?" Jack asked and took something out of his pocket. It was his compass and he gave it to Elizabeth as he said: "I'll give ye this. If it helps to show the direction."

Elizabeth fell silent and carefully took the compass to her hand. She knew how valuable it was. It wasn't ordinary at all, because it showed to it's holder what he or she wanted most in this world.

"Jack... It's your compass, your treasure…" Elizabeth sputtered.

"Just take it. I have no use for it because it always points at ye", Jack laughed. "I don't need it anymore to tell me what I want most in this world."

Jack kissed gently Elizabeth's nose and made her laugh.

"But it does the same with me too, Jack! It always points at you", Elizabeth soon said with the smile and opened the compass. The red needle swirled around and then pointed towards Jack. "See?"

Jack laughed and took the compass out of her hand. Suddenly he threw it on the grass which swayed in the wind.

"Let's leave it here then. Let somebody poor man to find it, who don't know what he wants." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled and let the love and warmth reflect from her eyes, because she would never hide those feelings from Jack. Together they began to walk down the hill towards the beach where their boat waited for them.

The wind swirled the needle of the compass. For a moment it pointed here and there until it stopped pointing towards the sun and the Black Pearl. Towards the freedom.

The sun sank downwards and soon the sea swallowed it. The last beam of light glinted on the dark waves and it reflected from the figurehead and decorated lanterns of the Pearl . Night had come. New, mysterious and warm night at the Caribbean Sea.

xxx THE END xxx

Written by: Tene

2006-2007

And I'd like to add, that I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's characters. However, the story and other characters than those from original PotC belong to me.

xxx

Jack and Liz's adventures continue in Curiosity II...


End file.
